Drama High
by Gaarasonetruegirl1
Summary: Shinobi High and Kunoichi High, an all boys high school and an all girls high school are joining together to become Konoha High. Things were planned out to go well, but that wasn’t the case at all. Genders will clash, and fights will erupt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**;; I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. But I do own the character Jasmine in this story.

**Summery**;; Shinobi High and Kunoichi High, an all boys high school and an all girls high school, have combined together to recreate Kohona High. They thought things were going to go well…but they thought _wrong_. Genders will clash, fights will erupt, and all hell will break lose. Kohona High? How about _Drama_ High.

**A/N**;; This is a revised, edited, and better version of my old Fan fiction, Drama High. This time, I'm not going to quit until it's done. The pairings will come out as NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, and OC/Gaara or OC/Kiba. I will have an OC in this fan fiction, but don't' worry. She isn't the star of this Fan fiction, it's Sakura and Sasuke.////

**//////----------\\\\\\**

**Boyz**

Sasuke—16

Naruto—16

Kiba—16

Gaara—16

Shikamaru—16

Sai—17

Neji—17

Lee--17

**Girlz **

Sakura—16

Ino—16

Jasmine—16

Hinata—16

Temari—17

TenTen—17

**//////----------\\\\\\**

**Drama High**

_Chapter 1_

The sun rose over the horizon, erasing the dark blue that darkened the sky and coloring the sky dazzling shades of orange and blue. Birds chirped as the sun shined down on Kohona, singing their good-morning song for the entire world to hear while others took to the sky in search of food. The citizens were waking up, getting themselves ready for another bright day ahead of them.

"SAKURA HARUNO! GET YOUR BEHIND UP THIS INSTANT!"

Upon hearing her mother's shout, Sakura jumped out of fear, waking up from her deep sleep. She groaned in protest, turning on her side to look at her clock sitting next to her on her night stand. She sighed, reading the high-lightened green numbers; '6:13'. Her eyes quickly widen in realization and she jumped up from her queen size bed. The sixteen year old girl rushed herself inside of her bathroom, turning on the shower and stepped inside of it.

Today was her first day of school and she couldn't be more excited. She was not attending _Kohona_ High, not Kunoichi High. Not only did the name of her school change, but it was combined with an all boy's school, Shinobi High. Finally some boys would be walking around her school. She was tired of seeing girls every single day. She smiled to herself, imaging all of the boys that she'd walk across and all of the cute boys walking up to her to ask for her phone number. Her heart raced, and she increased her pace as she washed herself before quickly stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off her ivory skin.

She dried herself quickly and brushed her teeth. She tossed her towel to the floor as she walked out of her bathroom and walked over to her dresser, opening it as she picked herself out a pair of pink underwear. She slipped on her panties and bra, before proceeding to her closet. She had already picked out her clothes from the previous night and it was hanging up in her closet, waiting patiently for her. Her outfit consisted of a pink spaghetti strap shirt and tight blue jeans, pretty simple and basic for her first day of school. She also had a pink jacket with her name embedded with green jewels that matched her emerald eyes.

She quickly put on her outfit and her shoes followed. She looked at herself in her full-body mirror, making sure her outfit was in place before walking into her bathroom once more. She started to do her hair, picking up her comb and straightening out her hair with it. She decided to leave her long pink locks out and smiled at her reflection before rushing out of her room and running down the stairs. As soon as she hit the bottom step, the smell of breakfast rushed through her nostrils. Her mother had prepared a big breakfast for her first day of school; pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages. She wanted to sit down and eat everything her mother made, but she didn't have time. If she sat down and ate, she would be late for school. She placed two strawberry pop-tarts in the toaster before running back up the steps. This time she grabbed her cell-phone and purse, sticking her electrical device inside before running down the steps once more.

"Sakura, you're going to be late!"

Sakura mumbled lowly under her breathe as her mother continued to rush her out of the house. She grabbed the two pop tarts as they popped up from out of the toaster and placed one in her mouth while holding the other with her free hand.

"Good-bye mom!"

She told her mother, removing the pop-tart from her mouth to tell her that. She took a bite out of it as she closed her slammed her house door shut and run down the street. Now all she had to do was make it to school on time. The pink-haired girl frowned and glanced up at the sky while eating her pop-tart. Oh how she wished she had a car, but her mother wouldn't allow her to get one until she turned eighteen. It wasn't fair at all! All of her friends had cars except for her! Even if she got a job and made enough money to afford one herself, her mother still wouldn't allow her to drive it without having her in the passenger seat.

"Hey Sakura, need a ride?"

Sakura turned around, looking at the white Acura that pulled up beside her. The window rolled down to reveal a blonde sitting in the driver's side. Sakura smiled at her best friend Ino. They've been best friends since second grade. Ino was the only girl that didn't talk about her forehead being gigantic while everyone else teased her about it. She even taught Sakura to show her forehead more, so it wouldn't look as big as it did when she tried to hide it with her bangs. They were almost like sisters to be another.

Ino smirked lightly, her blonde locks held in a tight ponytail and her bright blue hues shining in delight. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans like Sakura, but her skirt was a baby blue instead of pink. They both decided to wear the same thing, except with different colors.

"Thanks Ino! I own you one!"

Sakura smiled back as she opened the passenger's door and hoped inside. She adjusted herself in the seat before putting on her seat-belt. If it wasn't for Ino, there was no doubt that she'd end up late for school. That would have been horrible for her! How lucky could a girl get?

"So are you excited about all those boys?"

Ino asked with a big grin across her face. She could just imagine the halls being filled with guys. She was probably one of the hottest girls in the school and could easy snag a boy to call her own. She had probably had snatched up over ten boys in her life-time, but the relationships never seemed to work out. They always thought she was one of those stereotype blondes; the ones that are dumb and ones that will willingly give up 'some'. They were all wrong in the end though, Ino wasn't that type of girl to their surprise.

"You know it, girl! I was sick and tired of seeing girls all day long."

Sakura smiled as she laid back in her friend's plush leather seats. This was going to be one hell of a day; that was one thing she was sure of. She and her friends already made one thing clear, if they claim a boy, that boy belongs to them. They could not date the same boy, it would go against their 'code' and resulted in nothing but drama and fights.

Her smile quickly became wider as they pulled up to their school. Ino parked her car and turned it off, slipping her car keys into her pockets. She smiled at her best fiend before getting out of the car and slipping on her book bag. Sakura followed behind Ino as they walked to the front of the school where their friends were waiting patiently for them to arrive. While they walked, they noticed all of the different types of boys staring at the two of them. They simply smiled and waved at them, but found none of them attractive in the least bit.

"Yo! Sakura, Ino!"

Jasmine waved at her friends as they approached them. Jasmine was a bit new to the gang, only having met up with them two years ago, but they were all still good friends. Jasmine's ebony locks descended down passed her shoulders. Her chocolate brown orbs sparkled with excitement and delight inside of them. She, like the others, new this was going to be the best day of their lives. She made sure she looked good on her first day of school. She wore a pink and blue crop-top and tight low-rise jean with two pink lines going down the sides of her pants legs. She didn't carry a book bag like most of them, but a sling-bag with her nickname imprinted with pink letters on the bag.

Temari's blue-green hues trailed away from her cell phone to look up at the two approaching girls. She was one year older than the rest of her friends, along with TenTen, but it didn't bother her at all to be hanging out with a crowd younger than her. She is also one of the later members along with Jasmine, but that also didn't bother her one bit. She and Jasmine are like best friends, and joined the group together. It wasn't hard at all, since they are able to make friends rather easily, despite what most people said about them. They had a little bit of a bad reputation due to the fact that they never held their tongue for anyone and always spoke their mind no matter what. The fact that they didn't kept whatever they had to say to themselves, usually got them in a lot of trouble.

Temari was wearing a red and black camisole and cup up black jeans. Her dirty blonde hair was fixed into four spiked up ponytails, a style that only Temari could truly rock. She and Jasmine weren't afraid to show their bodies in the slightest. Why should they? It wasn't like they were fat or anything. In fact, they basically craved all of the attention they received from the boys. What men could possibly resist them? But it wasn't like they were whores or anything, in fact, if a man was looking for sex from one of them, they would have a hard time; even though Temari isn't a virgin, Jasmine is.

Hinata's almost white orbs shifted from the ground to look up at Sakura and Ino making their way toward them. She bowed her head slightly, acknowledging the two of them. Her long purple locks moved gently as soon as she bowed her head. Hinata joined them around the same time as Jasmine and Temari did. In fact, Jasmine was actually her first friend at this school. She never did really talk to anyone and most people considered her a mute, but that was until she made friends with Jas. They instantly formed a connection and became god friends. But she was still as shy as can be. The Hyuuga was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans with purple trimmings at the bottom. She would usually where her grey jacket to cover her body, but Jasmine forced her not to. Unlike the other's, she wasn't so confident in her body; which didn't make sense at all. Hinata is a beautiful girl, she just never had much self-confidence in herself.

"Ready to check out the fresh meat, girls?"

Tenten asked as soon as Ino and Sakura stopped in front of them. She was also one year older than the rest, like Temari, but it didn't matter. Her brown hair was placed in two buns that sat on each side of her head. Her matching brown eyes scanned the area, watching as one boy passed by them. Tenten was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and flare jeans. She smirked slightly to the boy that walked passed before turning to focus all of her attention back upon her friends.

"Yea, let's go."

Sakura smiled, walking passed her friends and to the two double doors. She placed her hand on each of the doors, before pushing them open. The hallways of Kohona High came into their view; boys and girls both crowded the hallways, talking and chatting with one another. But as soon as the two doors were forced open, all eyes were on them. She smiled brightly and walked down the hall ways with her five friends following behind her in suit.

This is the beginning of their school year Things might seem well at first, but the drama will unfold.

_Welcome to…… _**Drama High**

**//////----------\\\\\\**

**A/N**_;; _Well…this is the first improved chapter of Drama High. It's much better than the first time I did it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Be prepared for the improved chapter 2 Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** _I wish I could own Naruto, but sadly I don't._

_**N/A**__- This is the second chapter to Drama High. I'm sure this one will be much better than my first chapter. For some reason, I'm not good at beginnings. I finally figured out the pairings for this fanfiction. It's going to be NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, and ShikaTema. I know some of you might not like Sai and Ino, and personally I don't favor the two characters together. But in Manga Ino started to develop a crush on Sai because he called her beautiful, but he really thinks she's ugly. I had to pair her with someone. I might pair my OC with Kiba or Gaara, I can't pick. I personally like Kiba's cocky attitude and his dog-like appearance because I love dogs, but I LOVE Gaara. I would pair myself with Gaara, but I want Gaara to say in-character for this fanfic_.

* * *

**Drama High**

_Chapter 2:: __Meeting the Boys_

As soon as the girls walked through the double doors, all eyes were on them…Well all eyes belonging to the males. They were practically the hottest females in school. Orbs scanned up and down their bodies, already liking what they saw.

"Look at him, he's cute."

"I like him, but he doesn't seem like my type."

The girls instantly started to check out the boys, but none of them seemed to be right for them, but some didn't. Some were too **ugly**, some seemed too **arrogant**, and some just seemed **stupid**. So far, _none_ were right for any of the girls, but this is just the beginning.

"Hey, what class do we have first?"

Jasmine pulled out her schedule and looked over it. Her, Sakura, and Ino had the same classes together. Hinata was put in a different room while Temari and Tenten had the same classes. She knew that Hinata might have wanted to be with them, but at least they all had the same lunch time.

Blue, green, and chocolate orbs fell on Jasmine's schedule, looking at the classes they had for today.

1st — _Language Arts/English: Kurenai Yuhi_

2nd —_Mathematics/Algebra: Kakashi Hatake_

3rd —_Science/Biology: Asuma Sarutobi_

**--Lunch--**

4th— _Physical Education: Might Gai_

5th— _Sex Education: Jiraiya_

6th—_World History: Baki_

"So first off is Language Arts."

Jasmine pointed out before stuffing the paper into her pocket. The girls walked to their lockers and sat their stuff inside. Thanks to Temari's 'connections' she was able to get their lockers to be together. She had a lot of connections and could do almost anything for her friends.

"We'll see you guys later!"

Temari, Tenten, and Hinata waved goodbye to their friends as they set off to their classrooms which was located on another wing. The remaining girls waved goodbye before heading to their classrooms before the bell rung.

As soon as they walked into the classroom they went to their spots in the back of the classroom. That's where they liked to be, in the back where they could talk all the wanted. They knew Kurenai ever since they become a part of this school. She's nice, although she could get serious. She let her students do what they wanted, after they've finished their work of course.

"Oi! Check him out!"

Jasmine smirked, pointing to a boy with spiky brown hair. His eyes were a coal black and looked like small slits. He was wearing a grey jacket with a black fur trim on the hood. Underneath his jacket was a simple black t-shirt. His baggy pants were black as well.

"He's mine!"

She quickly claimed the boy for herself. Sakura and Ino laughed and shook their heads. They didn't want him anyway. The boy was cute, but he didn't seem to be their type. They both had yet to find a boy that they could claim, but they knew by the end of this day, every single one of them would have claimed someone.

////---------------------------------------\\\\

Time passed by quickly and lunch soon arrived. The gang was sitting at a table they claimed as their own, watching as the boy passed by. None of the boys seemed to have something that sparked their interest. Things didn't seem to be going the way they planned it.

"Look!!"

Jasmine shouted, pointing at a rather large group of boys that walked into the cafeteria. Seven to be exact. The one who was walking in the front caught Sakura and Ino's attention. It seemed to be the leader because he led the boys over to a table. His hair is ebony black like Jasmine's, but his seemed to have some sort of blue tint in them. His locks are long, and have a certain spike in the back. He's wearing a dark blue t-shirt with matching blue jeans. His onyx orbs showed no emotion. He's _handsome_. Almost every girl knew his name; Sasuke Uchiha. The heir to the Uchiha Company. He's rich, no, he's richer than rich! But what most couldn't understand is why he was going to a public school? He can easily afford to go to a private school!

"I wish Lee would hurry up with our food!"

A boy with spiky blonde locks sat down at the table next to Sasuke, his bright blue orbs scanning the room. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed loudly. He was cute in Hinata and Jasmine's eyes. He was wearing a bright orange shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Shut up Naruto! How many times are you going to say that?!"

The boy with brown spiky hair that Jasmine claimed yelled at the blonde haired boy. From what Jasmine gathered, his name's Kiba Inuzuka. He glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back at him.

"Will both of you just _shut up_?"

Sai Satō, a boy that's in Hinata's class asked the two loud-mouths. Sai black locks were rather short and only descended a bit passed his ears. He caught Ino's attention and only her's. His black orbs met hers before looking at his friends who started yelling at him. He only sighed and looked over his clothing. A black shirt with the words _'Artistic'_ on the back of it and matching black jeans.

Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, completely ignored his friends bickering. He sat down calmly at the table, pushing his long brown hair out of his face. His Magnolia orbs looked just like Hinata's. Only their family carried that unique blood line trait. Tenten stared at the handsome Hyuuga. She and Neji were in the same class and she had already developed a crush on the boy.

"Troublesome"

A boy with black hair that was wore in a tight ponytail sat down and sighed loudly. His eyes slowly closed as he rested his head on the table. His name...Shikamaru Nara. One of the boys in Sakura, Ino, and Jasmine's class. From what they could tell, he is a lazy slacker. He barely did any work in class and just mainly slept. How did he possible get in 11th grade, they had no clue!

The last boy to sit at the table was Gaara Sabaku, Temari's younger brother. His hair is a blood-red and his eyes…sky blue green. He is actually a bit of a rebel and doesn't talk really talk to anyone. He's wearing a red shirt with the word _'Rebel'_ in black letters on the front. His black jeans were baggy and were a bit too big for his body. Jasmine actually had a crush on Gaara for a year now. When she went to Temari's house for a sleepover, she instantly fell in love with Gaara. All of the girls knew Gaara was off limits because Jasmine would beat them to a pulp if they ever tried anything.

"Well…who likes who?"

Jasmine asked as she stared at Gaara from across the room. She knew who she was going to make her move on. Kiba and Gaara…so what if she had two? That didn't mean a thing. Kiba was just a back up if things didn't work out between her and Gaara.

"Sasuke's mine!"

Sakura quickly yelled. She **had** to have him. He's the best looking boy that she'd ever seen in her short life! He has everything. Money, looks, _everything_! He seems perfect.

"I wanted him!"

Ino glared at her pink haired friend. Sai is cute, but Sasuke seems so much better. The one thing she didn't like about Sai was how pale his skin seems, but maybe she could get passed that fact. She stared at Sai for a few moments before finally deciding to go with him.

"I guess I'll take that boy."

Ino pointed at Sai and smiled lightly. It was not Tenten's turn to pick out of the boys. She already knew which one she wanted. Neji Hyuuga. The sexy, talented boy from the Hyuuga clan. The best thing about it is the fact that she could get information from Hinata about Neji. He would be hers in no time.

"Neji Hyuuga."

Tenten said with confidence before glancing at Temari. Temari smirked lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes slowly closed before opening again.

"I like the one that's sleeping. He's cute."

Everyone stared at Temari for a moment. Sure Shikamaru is cute, but just look at him! He seems like a lazy bum! Or maybe he's just exhausted because it's the first day, who knows?

"What about you, Hinata?"

Jasmine asked with a slight smirk on her face. Hinata's gaze lowered and a blush spread across her cheeks. She was always shy about this kind of stuff. She knew she could trust her friends with her secret, but still.

"Blonde hair."

She mumbled lowly, but just loud enough for her friends to hear. Jasmine grinned and looked at the blonde haired boy. He is handsome, that she knew. She actually liked him a little, but let Hinata have him. She would never end a friendship over a boy! _Never_!

"Now that it's settled, how about we go talk to them?"

////---------------------------------------\\\\

"Hey, check out the girls approaching."

Kiba informed his friends as he noticed the group of girls walking over to them. He stared at each one of them and only found two attractive; Jasmine and Hinata. The rest seemed to be missing something in his eyes, but what? Oh well, that didn't matter. He had already obtained three female's numbers; Hinata and Jasmine were just going to be added to his list.

"Hi!"

Jasmine smiled, being the first to actually greet the boys once they approached their tables. She had no problem talking to boys at all. She's used to talking to him. She grew up around boys actually. Her two older brothers used to have their friends hanging around their house all the time so why should she be shy?

"Yo."

Kiba's eyes wondered down Jasmine's petite form, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were on Gaara. Gaara didn't even pay much attention to her. He just had his arms crossed over his chest and looked like he was staring off in space.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What are your names!?"

The hyper active blonde asked, practically jumping out of his seat to greet them. His sapphire orbs shined with delight. He didn't notice how Hinata blush grew deeper at all.

"Jasmine Suzuki"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Temari Sabaku"

"Tenten Nakamura"

"H-Hinata…Hyuuga…"

One by one, each of the girls introduce themselves to the boys. And one by one, each of the boys introduce themselves. It didn't take long before Naruto mentioned something about a party at Sasuke's house this weekend. Of course the girls agreed to go. Who would miss a chance out on going to a party?

"So that's…152 Hokage Drive?"

Ino asked, writing Sasuke's address down on a piece of paper. Naruto nodded his head quickly, a bright smile on the boy's face.

"We'll see you there then."

Sakura smiled before walking off in to the exit. Class was going to start back soon so they had to get ready. The girls waved goodbye and almost instantly started to talk about what they were going to where to the party Saturday.

* * *

_**N/A-**__ I know…this chapter sucked! I'm very disappointed in myself at this chapter. I could have done a lot better than this! But don't worry! I promise that the next chapter will be __**MUCH**__ better! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** _Well…I don't own Naruto, sorry._

_**N/A- **__Yea…my last chapter sucked, but hopefully this one will be much better. I'm losing my touch! Must be because of Christmas, who knows. Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them._

_AnImEfReAks 91—Thanks!_

_Nichi Nara—Sorry, I tend to get carried away. I just based her off myself and I do a lot of the things I mentioned in this fanfiction. I'll try to keep her out of everything though. _

_RawrDattebayo—Of course there will be SasuSaku soon. I promise! As soon as I bring someone else in though. You'll see in this chapter. ;-)_

_Evil Tobi—You'll get some SasuSaku in this chapter and then all the rest. I got to keep Sasuke in character, but there __**will**__ be SasuSaku!_

_sakuxsasu4evx—I know, I got a bad habit at doing that! I have no idea why. This chapter will be much better. _

_brittness18—Really?! You though it was good? I'm glad you think that. It's nice to know that someone actually likes my chapter. _

_Shea—Thanks! I'm trying to keep her in check, and I'll continue to do it. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Mew558—Thanks! _

* * *

**Drama High**

_Chapter 3::Party Time!_

The first week of school passed by quickly, and things actually went well. Even though none of the girls were able to get the boy's numbers, that didn't mean anything. I mean it's just the first week of knowing each other. Surely by the end of the school year, each of then would be dating!

"Look at the size of his house!"

The group pulled up at Sasuke's house…well more like mansion. It's huge! Larger than any house they've ever seen. Well, you can afford homes like that when you're rich, right?

Temari finally found a parking space for her black Kia Sportage. Thanks to Temari, everyone didn't have to drive their own rides. Such a good friend, isn't she?

The girls got out of the Kai and walked toward the large ashen double doors. Outside of the house, numerous students from Konoha High stood outside, smoking. As they spotted the girls, whistles erupted from most of the boys. Some even trying to get them to smoke with them. Of course they were smarter than that. Temari and Jasmine tried smoking once, but they almost died trying to smoke, so of course they quitted. Jasmine and Temari are the types to try dangerous stunts. Why? Just for the thrill of it!

"Hmm…I wonder where Sasuke-kun is."

Sakura said to herself, looking around large living room as they walked in. Kids were everywhere, doing different things. Some just posted up on the wall while others danced with friends. So many different things to do, in such little time. Sakura was only concern about hanging out with Sasuke at this party. Maybe she could impress him, although that's a very difficult task to do. Over the first week, she tried almost everything to get his attention, but it seemed like he was ignoring her for some odd reason.

Her emerald orbs glanced down at her clothing before wondering back to the crowd. Her outfit was fabulous; surely she could get Sasuke's attention now! Her outfit consisted of a black crop-top with the words 'Super Star' in clear jewels on the front of it. Her hip huggers fitted her perfectly. Her bubble gum hair was worn in a messy, yet sexy bun. Two strands of hair fell across her face.

"There he is, Sakura!"

Ino pointed at Sasuke who was being crowded by females. His eyes were closed, but everyone could clearly see that he was irritated. Who could blame him though? Fan girls are such pests.

"Well, the goes my man. I'll see you guys later."

Ino said as she spotted Sai in the corner of the room just staring at the crowd. She checked her clothing one last time before walking over to Sai and almost instantly began talking; although he wasn't responding back.

"You better handle those girls, Sakura. Don't let them be all up on Sasuke like that."

Jasmine frowned as she watched the girl's push themselves up against Sasuke; such sluts. If they were pushing up on Gaara like that, she would have fought them. She hated it when someone tried to make a move in _her_ man. If something is hers, she'll fight for it.

"Hey! Over here!"

Everyone tore their gaze away from Sasuke and his fan girls to look at the hyper active blonde approach them. A bright smile was on Naruto's face as he stopped in front of them. Hinata couldn't help but blush deeply. She felt a bit embarrassed by the clothing she was wearing. Thanks to her _friends_, she was showing more of her body than she ever did. Her purple tube top came down above her belly button, and hugged her excellent curves. Her tight low-rise jeans hugged her thighs. Almost every body's eyes were on Hinata, and she didn't really like the attention she was getting. Why did she even listen to her friends?

"Wow, Hinata-chan you look great!"

Her eyes tore away from the floor to look up at Naruto in shock. Did he really just say that? Did he truly believe she looked good? Her face almost resembled the color of a tomato now. Her gaze left Naruto and was now focused on the ground. What should she say now? Should she say something back!? Why, oh why did she have to be so nervous!?

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

She managed to speak, but kept her gaze on the ground. Her heart raced inside of her chest. Her tried keeping her breathing steady and slow, but it was isn't easy!

"Come on, Hinata-chan! Let's dance!"

Naruto happily took a hold of Hinata's delicate hands. He dragged her on the dance floor and immediately started dancing with her. Hinata felt like she was about to faint! She couldn't do this! What if she messed up!? She'd die of embarrassment. The Hyuuga took a deep breathe before slowly starting to sway her hips to the music. She just pretended that she was at home, alone in her room dancing to music. As long as she didn't bump into Naruto or step on his toes, she'd be just fine.

"There goes my man! Come get me when it's time to go!"

Jasmine smiled, looking at Gaara who was sitting next to Kiba. Perfect! She could talk to both of them at the same time! What could be better!? She smirked lightly before walking over toward them, now just leaving Temari, Tenten, and Sakura.

It didn't take long for Temari and Tenten to leave as well. As soon as they spotted Shikamaru and Neji, they left Sakura alone.

The pink haired female sighed to herself as she just watched Sasuke from a distance. If only she could possible get him alone! _'Come on Sakura, you can do this!' She_ though to herself before taking a deep breath.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?"

Sakura frowned to herself as she turned around. Right when she was about to approach Sakura, someone else asked her to dance! Her emerald orbs met onyx ones. Her mouth almost dropped open. This man…she knew this man. His long black locks were held in a low ponytail. His t-shirt clung to his body. His baggy black pants hung off of his waist.

Itachi Uchiha.

Why would the Vice President of the famous Uchiha Company want to dance with her? Who cares!? Would could possible resist a dance with _The_ Itachi Uchiha!?

"Sure."

Sakura forced herself to speak. A small blush coloring her cheeks a light shade of pink. Itachi smiled, a sexy smile that made Sakura weak. His arm slowly wrapped around her waist and he led her through the large crowd. Little did Sakura know, a certain Uchiha watched her from afar. His ebony orbs shining brightly with hatred and jealousy.

* * *

_**N/A**__—Merry Christmas Everyone. Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and whatever else you guys celebrate. I hope you enjoy this next chapter to my story. Think of it as my present to all of you! I might have a few errors so please forgive me. I kinda rushed through this one. ;;_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer--**I don't own Naruto, and I never will. _

_**N/A—** Sooooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyy for updating so late! T-T School sucks. Well anyway everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Drama High!_

_Itachi Uchiha—21_

_

* * *

_

**Drama High**

_Chapter 4::Boy Drama_

Sasuke watched from his spot against his beige walls as Itachi pulled Sakura on the dance floor. Itachi…always trying to claim what is rightfully _his_. Even though the youngest Uchiha hasn't even paid much attention to Sakura, he was attracted to her. She was beautiful. Maybe even the prettiest girl he ever saw. Her silky pink locks, her bright emerald orbs, her flawless ivory skin. She was to _die_ for. He had yet to claim her, but just by they way he looked at any male that tried to approach Sakura usually let them know that she is his.

But Itachi…he is a different story. Of course he saw his brother approaching Sakura, but he paid no heed to his deadly glare. What surprised him the most was why Itachi was even at his party! Wasn't his brother supposed to be out on a business trip?! He could clearly see the lust in his brother's eyes. That angered him even more

'_Itachi.'_

Why did Itachi always want what he has!? Why!? He couldn't understand it! All of his previous girlfriends fell for Itachi and ended up just being a sex toy for his older brother. The eldest Uchiha would always lure them away from Sasuke, telling them he could treat them better than his younger brother and they always fell for it! _Stupid _females! They were all blinded not to see that Itachi just wanted sex! What confused him even more is that none of his ex-girlfriends ever told the police on Itachi. I mean Itachi is an adult! He could get charged with having sex with a minor if they told! But none ever attempted to tell.

No! He would not lose Sakura to Itachi! She is the one female that he ever found attractive. All of his other girlfriends were nothing compared to Sakura's beauty. Sasuke will not just stand around and watch as his brother steal her innocence as well.

"Get out of my way."

His cold tone easily started the girls surrounding him, making them back up instantly. As soon as his space was cleared, Sasuke focused on Sakura and Itachi. He took slow steps, pushing aside anyone that stood in his way.

Sasuke growled loudly as he finally reached his destination. Itachi instantly stopped dancing, making Sakura confused. When she turned around to see what Itachi was staring at, she was startled to see Sasuke. The rage and hatred in his eyes…did she do something wrong?

"Get lost Itachi."

Sasuke hissed, narrowing his eyes. His voice showed pure hatred, which confused Sakura even more. Did Sasuke and Itachi have something going on between them? She took a step to the side, not wanting to be in the mixture of the two.

As soon as she did, Itachi's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back toward him. He glared at his younger brother who didn't flinch in the slightest at his gaze.

"Can't you see we were dancing, little brother?"

Itachi almost smirked with satisfaction to see the look of hatred deepened in his younger brother's eyes. Yes, that's what he wanted to see. Hatred. That's what his brother lacked if he wanted to take over the Uchiha Company!

"They bout to fight!"

Jasmine announced from not to far away, making everyone gather around the Uchihas and Sakura. Her brown eyes were wide with excitement as she stood beside Kiba. Both eager to see a good fight.

Sasuke took a step forward, about to _attempt_ to beat the living daylights out of his brother, but their father who walked into the room not too long ago, stepped in front of the two.

"That is enough!"

His loud voice boomed throughout the whole room, causing almost everyone except the two brothers to flinch. Angered showed clearly on his face as he looked at his sons then the young girl that was held tightly by his eldest son.

"This party is over! Everyone**, out**! "

The room erupted into shouts of protests and groans as everyone started to leave the mansion. Just when things start to get good, someone always has to come and ruin it!

Sakura felt Itachi's grip loosen on her and quickly pulled away from him. She glanced at all three of the men before disappearing into the large crowd, only to bump into Jasmine and Temari.

"Damn that old man."

Jasmine mumbled to herself as she made her way to the door. She was pissed, actually possibly at the party was pissed. The girls meet up at Temari's ride. Everyone got inside. At first, the drive was quite, but someone finally spoke up.

"So, how does it feel to have two boys fighting over you Sakura?"

Jasmine questioned from the back seat, a small grin on her face. She didn't really understand though. If she was Sakura, she would have surely gone with Itachi! Sasuke's cute, but he couldn't compare to his elder brother. Maybe it was the fact that Itachi seemed like a bad boy to her and she was into that.

"It's not a good feeling, Jas. I mean sure its flattering, but I don't want Sasuke-kun to be mad with me."

Sakura answered after a few moments of silence, her gaze not leaving the window. She didn't know what to do. Why was Sasuke even about to fight over her? She was just dancing with Itachi and Sasuke didn't even make any indications in the past week that he liked her. Is that just how he acted?

The pink haired female sighed to herself as she rubbed her temples. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't hate her for dancing with his brother. She couldn't get his hate-filled gaze out of her head. What was she to do?

* * *

_**N/A—**Well I think this chapter is short, but otherwise it's fine. Drama between the Uchihas! What is Sakura to do!? Personally, I would choose Itachi! XD Why? Because I like bad boys, lol. Anyway, the next chapter of Drama High shall be up soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **_Nope. I don't own Naruto, wrong person. _

_**N/A**_- _Sorry for the long wait guys, but I had a mayor writer's block. But now that I got some new ideas, I surely will have two chapters up before February, 1__st__. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, it truly is pushing me on to finish this fanfiction. Oh and My Bloody Demise…I want my cookie! LOL._

* * *

**Drama High**

_Chapter 5::Rivals_

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked to school. Things had been pretty rough Saturday, but hopefully since it is Monday, Sasuke would have forgotten all about it…Nah. The Uchiha doesn't seem like the type to forget such a thing like that. Despite having all day yesterday to think, she couldn't figure out why Sasuke started a fight with Itachi. All she was doing was dancing with the guy…is that a crime?

Sighing, Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head and ran her slender fingers through her long pink locks. Oh well, maybe someone else can help her figure these things out. Her emerald orbs looked back to see a black Mercedes-Benz GL-Class coming up slowly beside her. This confused her a bit, because surely none of her friends had this type of car.

Once the car was beside her, the window started to roll down, making Sakura come to a halt along with the vehicle. A small gasp passed her lips as her emerald orbs met emotionless onyx ones.

"Sasuke?"

What did Sasuke want with her? Did he want to yell at her for dancing with Itachi? Her heart pounded inside of her chest, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Get inside."

Sakura followed his order and opened the door to get inside. She closed the door behind her and strapped her seat belt on. Her gaze didn't meet Sasuke's own, for she feared to see any anger in his black depths.

The car ride was quiet for the most part. Sasuke kept glancing over at Sakura every now and then, but she wouldn't dare look at him. Sasuke couldn't help but admire her beauty. The pink haired female was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?' on the front of it, and on the back it read 'Don't Cha.' Along with her shirt, she wore a matching black shirt that reached a bit above her knees, showing off her long ivory legs.

'_Beautiful'_

Once Sasuke parked his Mercedes Benz, he turned off his car, but locked the car doors to make sure Sakura didn't leave before he spoke with her.

"Sakura…you are never to speak, look, or be near Itachi."

Sakura finally looked at Sasuke, in confusion. What?! He was acting like he was her father or something! He wasn't even her boyfriend! He couldn't tell her that she couldn't associate with someone.

"Why? Sasuke, I was only dancing with Itachi."

Sakura explained to him, but only received a glare from the Uchiha. She flinched at his glare, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Sakura, you don't know Itachi like I do."

Sasuke told her before unlocking the car doors and getting out. Sakura sighed to herself, but followed in suit after him. The two walked inside of the building, but Sasuke didn't walk with her anywhere else, he let to go find his friends.

"Hey, Sakura! What was that about!?"

Ino smiled to her friend as she walked over. After seeing the two walk inside of the school together, something had to be up! The big smile on the blonde's face soon disappeared as she noticed Sakura was feeling a bit down…did Sasuke do something to her.

"It was nothing Ino."

Sakura told her friend simply as she walked passed her and headed to her first period.

////---------------------------------------\\\\

Lunch time soon arrived and Sakura wasn't feeling any better. She couldn't understand what Sasuke meant? Was he just jealous of Itachi? It wasn't like Sasuke paid her any attention at his party anyway, so why did he care now?

"Sakura, cheer up!"

Tenten sighed as she sat down beside Sakura. Things weren't as lively when Sakura was down. She picked up her fork and messed with the spaghetti that occupied her plate.

"Yea Sakura! Whatever that bastard did to you, Temari and I can handle it!"

Jasmine smiled as she flexed her arms as if she had muscles. Sakura only sighed at what Jasmine said and glanced over at Sasuke who sat quietly with his friends. She wanted to tell them what Sasuke said, but wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted for them to know about their conversation.

"Guys, Sasuke didn't do anything! He only warned me about something and it got me thinking."

Sakura forced herself to smile at her friends as she took a small sip of her juice carton. They wouldn't understand even if she told them. Everyone at the table merely frowned to themselves before going back to eating quietly.

"Um…Guys…look."

Hinata spoke softly, before pointing to the group of girls that were heading toward 'their boys.' They looked like trouble from the looks of it.

All of the girls removed their gaze from their food to follow the group of females. They defiantly meant trouble. One word only could pop into Sakura's head…

_**Rivals**_

* * *

_**A/N**__—well this chapter is done and none all I got to do is finish the next exciting chapter! You guys will love the next one, I'm sure if that. That is if you love Drama! Lol. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **_Nope. I don't own Naruto, wrong person. _

_**N/A**_- _I told you guys that I would get the next chapter up before February 1__st__! I'm sure you will all love this chapter. It's got a lot of drama in this one that you will enjoy._

_One2beLoved—I tried left indented it before I updated this chapter, but I just don't like it like that. Sorry. I'm so used to doing it this way that it has become a habit. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Girls**_

_Karin—16_

_Matsuri—16_

_Tayuya—17_

_Ai—17_

_Cho—16_

_Saki—16_

_Rina—16_

* * *

**Drama High**

_Chapter 6::Trouble Lurking_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Karin, the leader of the girls squealed as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke from behind. Sasuke twitched when he heard her annoying squeal. He turned his head slightly to look into her dark orbs and gave her a look that said 'Get the hell off of me'.

Reading this look, Karin quickly took her arms off of Sasuke and gave him a seductive smile.

"You don't remember me do you, Sasuke-kun? I'm Karin, Karin Katsura!"

Sasuke thought for a few minutes, saying the name a few times inside of his head. Finally, he remembered. Karin Katsura; the daughter the famous Kenji Katsura. He went to school with her in his younger years. They were always around each other when their fathers wanted them to get along. They even were considering the fact that they marry each other to expand their companies. As if. Marry some ugly, pathetic fan girl like Karin? Never.

"What do you want, Karin?"

The girl could hear the irritation in Sasuke's voice, but she ignored it. After all, her father said that one day Sasuke would be her husband. After he convinced Sasuke's father that the two should be married. How lucky could she get? She had plenty of money, everything she could possible want, and the sexy Uchiha as her soon-to-be husband.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Sasuke-kun. Oh and I want to introduce everyone to my friends."

Karin turned around and motioned for her friends to come over. One by one, each of her 'friends' introduced themselves to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Matsuri Takada."

The young girl tread her fingers through her short brown locks as she gave Gaara a small wink, in which the red hair ignored it. She absolutely loved Gaara. His attitude, his looks, everything! She would do almost anything to win his heart. But what she didn't know is that someone was standing in her way.

"I'm Tayuya Seto."

The female moved away from her group of friends to sit beside Shikamaru who had his head propped up on his right hand. He glanced at the girl sitting beside him who looked at him with lust-filled amber orbs. He shrugged the look off and closed his eyes, about to doze off again.

"Nice you meet all of you. I'm Cho Mutō"

Cho smiled at Sai who simply stared at her without any interest at all. Sai…the artiest of group has captured her heart. She even took up art lesions to impress him! But he never seems to notice her how hard she tried.

"Ai Uda"

Ai gave Kiba a while as she moved to sit beside him, squeezing into the small spot perfectly. The dog boy, so cute in her eyes. Oh how she wanted to be with him so much. She just had to be with him, no matter what she had to do. A fan girl yes, but a fan girl in love!

"I'm Saki Hana"

Saki placed her hand on her hip, grinning at Naruto. The cutest of the boys in her sea green eyes.

"Last, but not least, I'm Rina Nakata."

Rina smirked at Neji. She knew Neji since they were in middle school, although he never seemed to noticed her. She followed him everywhere, despite the fact that he never paid any attention to him.

"So now that everyone knows each other, there is going to be a party at the Starlight Club tomorrow, you coming?"

"No."

Sasuke answer was short and simple, making Karin pout at this. He had no choice but to come, if he knew better. Well, she will just have to see that he came.

"Sasuke-kun, your father said you have to come! It's for their business!"

As if Sasuke cared about the Uchiha Corporation. He wasn't in charge of it, his father was. But one day he would have to take over, in his father and brother's footsteps. The Uchiha thought about it for a few minutes before finally answering.

"We'll all be there."

Well he would have to one take over, might as well expand the company now. He looked at his friends, as if daring one of them to oppose him. No one spoke, they all knew better, except Gaara. But truthfully, the red hair wasn't afraid of him neither Sai, but why should they miss out on the fun.

"I'll see you there, Sasuke-kun!"

Karin squealed once more before signaling for their friends to follow her. A bright smiled occupied their faces as they walked toward their table, a few tables behind Sakura's groups table.

As they walked passed, Karin whispered one word.

"He's mine bitch."

Sakura glared at the girl's backside. Her emerald pools blazing with fire in them. Her fists clenched tightly, her nails threatening to pierce the soft skin of her palm.

"Oh, don't worry Karin…we will be there."

Sakura whispered back, having overheard every single word they spoke. No way were they going down without a good fight. If Karin wanted Sasuke, she better be prepared to fight for him.

* * *

_**A/N—**So how do you like it?! I have to say I am delighted with myself with this chapter. The next one will be just as good, I promise. There was going to be a fight in this one, but I changed my mind. But DO NOT WORRY!! There will be a fight coming up soon! Review and tell me how you liked this one!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **_Me? Own Naruto? HAHAHAHHAHAHAH…No, I don't own Naruto. _

_**N/A**_- _Here's the next chapter! I'm sure you're all going to love this one. You can just guess what's going to come in this chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Drama High**

_Chapter 7::The Fight_

Sakura looked in her full body mirror, checking over her outfit. Saturday had arrived quickly and tonight was the night that they showed Karin's group who was the boss around the school. The young girl pushed a loose strange of her silky pink locks out of her face. She was wearing a simply pink half-shirt with low-rise jeans. Something simple, but still complimented her perfect figure. She applied a bit of clear lip-gloss and a little blush to her cheeks for color. It wasn't like she was going to be there for long anyway. Just long enough to beat the crap out of Karin.

Suddenly Sakura's phone started beeping. She grabbed it swiftly and looked at the text she just received. "Come on, time to go." She smiled lightly before stuffing her phone and other items inside of her purse. She ran out of her house after swiftly telling her mom she would be back later.

The pink haired girl jumped inside of Temari's ride. Everyone managed to fit inside of the vehicle.

"Ready Sakura?"

Ino asked with a smirk on her face. She cracked her knuckles at the thought of beating Cho to a bloody pulp. She would fight for Sai any day! When she claimed someone, others knew not to dare touch what was hers.

"You bet!"

Sakura smirked back to her blonde haired friend as she looked at her cell phone to check the time. Eight, perfect. Those whores should have already arrived at the club and would be just waiting for their appearance.

It didn't take too long for the group to arrive to the hottest club around, Starlight. It was only for teens of course. They were even able to drink of they were slick enough! Temari found a spot and parked, before the girls started to jump the line, ignoring the shouts and protests from the others. They didn't need to wait, not when Hinata had connections all over the whole town! Along with Uchihas, Hyuuga are just as popular.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata mumbled as she showed the guard her school idea which contained her name, age, and school she attented.

"T-They are all with me."

She stammered. Instantly, the guard let the girls in. He knew it wasn't wise to ignore a Hyuuga. Hinata was nervous about this. She had never actually gotten into a fight. She is a good girl! Never in her life was she disliked. Never have she gotten into a fight. Never have she gotten a bad grade in school, but things always had to change.

Starlight Club was packed full of teens. Each doing various things. Some were drinking at the bar, some were posted up on the wall, some were flirting with the opposite sex, and some even with the same sex! Sakura didn't even care about everything else. She was only focused on one thing at the moment. Karin…She hasn't even spotted the girl yet!

"I found them."

Jasmine hissed from beside Temari. She pointed at the group of girls that was crowded around Sasuke's table. Of course it was Karin's group. Anger boiled up inside of Jasmine as she saw Matsuri sitting extra close to Gaara, whispering unknown words to in his ear.

"That's hit! I'm going to kick their asses right now!"

Temari shouted in anger, staring at Tayuya sitting on Shikamaru's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Of course Shikamaru didn't look the least bit interested. He seemed bored with her presence, but didn't say anything about the female sitting on his lap.

"Not yet Temari!"

Tenten told the angered blonde. She was upset as well with the fact that Rina was sitting too close to Neji for her liking. As much as she wanted to stump the girl to the ground, they had a plan to follow through with.

"Yea, Temari. Remember we have to make them try and throw the first punch before we do it. So it can look like self defense."

Sakura told her, also angered by the sight in front of her. After reviewing the plan, they approached the crowd with emotionless face. Hinata, knowing just what to do, spoke first out of all of them.

"Hm…Naruto-kun…would you like to dance?"

Hinata asked in a low tone. Her magnolia eyes focused on the blonde in front of her. Naruto smiled brightly as he moved out of Saki's reach. The dirty blonde haired girl frowned before grabbing Naruto's wrist before he could leave with Hinata.

"Wait! Naruto-kun! We were having so much fun!"

Saki whimpered as she looked into Naruto's big blue orbs with pleading sea green ones. Naruto sighed heavily, returning to his seat but not before mumbling a quick "sorry" to Hinata.

"You bitches actually had enough guts to show you're faces around here?!"

Karin instantly shouted from beside Sasuke. She really didn't think they would show up. She had thought they would chicken out! But here they are, alive and well standing right in front of her very eyes.

"Yea, got a problem with that?"

Sakura smirked, placing her right hand on her hip. She knew that Karin was angered by her appearance and she loved it. Not the only thing to do was make her start a fight with her.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. How about we get something to drink?"

Sakura said with an irresistible smile, reaching down and gently grabbing Sasuke's larger hand with her smaller one. As soon as Sasuke was about to get up to follow Sakura, Karin jumped out of her seat. What happened next…was surprising to say the least.

Sakura blinked a few times, not sure what had just happened. On her right cheek was a large hand print. Karin's hand print. That girl just slapped her! The club got quiet, wondering what was going to happen next. A fight was going to happen, that's what.

Sakura lost control of her and lunged at Karin, knocking her to the ground. Sakura straddled the girl and started to punch her rapidly in the face. Karin's friends were about to jump in, but as soon as they did, Sakura's own friends did the same.

Temari was the first to make a move, grabbing Tayuya's long red hair and pulling her out of Shikamaru's lap. Tayuya cried out in shock before she boxed Temari in the face. Temari instantly boxed her back and kicked her in the stomach. Tayuya clenched her stomach, leaving an opening for Temari. Temari grinned as she kneed the red hair in the face, busting the girl's nose open.

Seeing that this was going to be a gang fight, Cho stood up, but was knocked back down with a powerful punch from Ino. Cho glared at Ino before boxing Ino back. The two just instantly started to punch each other.

Rina, about to run away from the violent fight stood up and tried to walk away. As soon as she stood up though, Tenten grabbed a hold of her dark brown hair, pulling her back.

"Going somewhere?"

Tenten growled into the girl's ears before slamming her against the wall. Rina was in so much shock that she didn't even attempt to fight back. She just let Tenten hit her repeatedly in the face.

Hinata merely stared at what was going on. She didn't want to get in the middle of it. She stepped back, giving them more room to fight. Seeing that Hinata wasn't doing anything, Saki grinned and walked over to the girl.

"Naruto's mine!"

Saki announced as she lifted her right hand up in the air to punch Hinata. What happened next even Hinata couldn't remember. The Hyuuga lost control of herself and punched Saki in the stomach.

'_Naruto's mine!'_

'_**He's mine!'**_

'_**He's mine!!'**_

Hinata kept repeating in her mind as she kept punching Saki over and over again. Not caring that the fact that blood was all over her hands.

Jasmine frowned a bit as she noticed Ai and Matsuri starting to surround her. So they wanted to jump her? That's just fine with her. Living with two older brothers does pay off. Turning around towards Ai, she kicked the girl in the stomach, knocking her back into the table. The table broke under the girl's weight, knocking the girl out almost instantly.

She then turned to Matsuri who had punched her in her back. Jasmine growled before boxing the girl in her face and then kicking her in her stomach. Jasmine just started kicking and punching her rapidly, not giving the girl any chance of hitting back.

The boys were shocked to say the least. They were fighting…for them! Most of them knew the fight was going on, but this was still a surprise for them.

"The cops!"

Someone yelled out, making the crowd start to leave the clubs.

"Come on, Sakura!"

Sasuke hissed to Sakura, pulling her off the beaten and battered Karin. Sakura panted heavily, glaring at Karin's sobbing for. That's what she gets for slapping her!

Each of the boys grabbed a girl and ran out of the back of the club, running straight towards Neji's Acura RDX. They could hear the sirens going off and watched as a group of kids ran for their freedom.

Naruto sighed softly as he looked at Hinata who was red from embarrassment. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. She should be proud! He never saw a girl fight like that before! He never saw Hinata fight before!

"Wow…you guys were amazing!"

* * *

_**A/N—**__Wow! I loved this chapter myself! Such a good fight, don't you think? Review and tell me what you think about it! The next chapter will be up soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer—**_Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't own Naruto nor one of its characters. Although I do own Jasmine, she's my personal creation. _

_**A/N**__—Well I see everyone enjoyed that last chapter eh? I've got to say; even I enjoyed reading my own story over and over again! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Well enough of my blabbering, here's the next chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Drama High**

_Chapter 8::You're Mine_

Sasuke stared at Sakura with intense onyx orbs. His eyes gazed over her curvy form, checking over her ivory flesh for any scratches or bruises. Well he could only tell that Sakura's cheek was going to swell him from Karin's slap, but otherwise she should be just fine.

What in the hell was she possibly thinking!? It was admirable that she fought over him, but what if Karin had won the fight!? Her gorgeous face could have been bruised and covered with blood. Just thinking about it made Sasuke angry. No telling what would have happened if Sakura lost the fight! He would have killed Karin for harming his Sakura and tainted the Uchiha's name.

Sakura rubbed her still semi-stinging cheek as Naruto asked the blushing Hinata a barrage of questions. Well actually almost all of the girls were being praised about the fight except for her. Shikamaru was making small talk with Temari, Tenten and Neji were explaining to the police what happened, and Jasmine was smiling at the steadily talking Kiba.

Why wasn't Sasuke asking her any questions? It wasn't fair! She beat the crap out of Karin and Sasuke wasn't saying anything to her. Even though he was staring her down, no words came from his mouth. She was hoping to here a "Good job Sakura", or a "you did well Sakura" but none of those words came from the Uchiha.

Did he really like Karin? He didn't seem to! Look at her; she could have gone to jail all for Sasuke if it wasn't for the fact that Neji and Hinata's family had connections with the police. Wasn't Sasuke grateful? Who in the hell was she kidding! This is Sasuke Uchiha she is talking about! Maybe he didn't care about her feelings. Maybe she was doing all of this stuff and getting mixed in this drama for no reason. Well if Sasuke wouldn't notice her, then she would just ignore him!

Feeling her anger swell inside of her body, Sakura quickly announced that she was going to see what happened with Karin and her friends. A soft sigh passed her lips as she let her legs carry her to the front of the club. She could only see one police car and knew that they must have already arrested Karin and her group for assault.

The pink haired female tilted her head towards the sky to look at the full moon that was positioned in the middle of the star-filled midnight blue sky. She didn't know why, but she got calmer as she looked at the moon. It was calming to say the least.

"Sasuke."

His name left her lips easily as she felt tears swelled up in her big bright green orbs. Why was she about to cry over him!? She didn't understand why! She just felt so ignored. Like everything she did would never impress him. Maybe she was just as foolish as all of those fan girls that are always surrounding him. Who could love someone like her anyways? With strange pink hair and an ugly face like hers, she couldn't even blame him for ignoring her!

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widen with fear as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite frame. Her heart raced inside of her chest as someone's breathe tickled her ear. Her muscles tensed as her instant kicked in and she started to struggle in whoever's grip.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan. It's only me."

That voice…almost instantly the pink haired school-girl recognized that deep, memorizing voice. She relaxed in the male's arm, letting her back rest against his strong chest.

"Itachi…what are you doing here?"

Yes, it was Itachi. She had no idea why he was there and why he had decided it was okay to sneak up on her like this, but she felt relaxed in his eyes. Like she could lean on his shoulder and forget all thoughts about Sasuke.

"I was just watching you beat the hell out of that spoiled brat. Nice job, Sakura."

The eldest Uchiha nuzzled the crook of her neck, causing her to shiver in his arms. He couldn't help but inhale her scent. She smelt just like cherry blossoms. He couldn't understand why his brother hasn't claimed this pink haired angel yet. Sasuke is the foolish one though. If he wouldn't take Sakura for his, then Itachi would gladly have the girl for himself.

"At least someone wants to praise me."

Sakura couldn't help but mumble, her eyes looking down at her feet. Maybe Itachi would comfort her in her time of need. Is it possible that she was chasing after the wrong Uchiha? Of course Itachi is five years older than her, but age ain't nothing but a number.

"My brother is foolish, Sakura-chan. You deserve better than him."

Itachi smirked lightly as he watched Sakura go into deep thought about what he said. 'That's right…be like all the others.' He thought inside of his head. He manipulated plenty of girls before, Sakura wouldn't be any different. Although, Itachi couldn't possibly think of getting rid of her so easily like the other females. She was special. A girl who he could just take over and over again.

"I think you're right, Itachi. If he doesn't want to be with me, then that's his lost."

Foolish girl; she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was falling into his trap perfectly. Sasuke wasn't paying her any attention at all and this was his time to get her with him.

"Maybe…a guy like me."

Turning her around swiftly so she was facing him, Itachi stared into her emerald green depths. He was irritable. No girl could possibly tell him no. In fact throughout his whole life, no girl dared telling the great Uchiha 'No'.

"Itachi…are you serious?"

Sakura asked in a soft tone that made dirty thoughts run through Itachi's mind. Her screaming his name as he pounded into her ruthlessly was something that he was going to make reality.

"Very serious, Sakura-chan. Ever since the first time I spotted you, I just had to gain you're love. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. Please, Sakura Haruno, give me a chance. I promise that I'll treat you like the princess you are."

A few mushy words from Itachi made Sakura fall under his spell. A blush spread across her cheeks as she started into his onyx orbs. How could she say no to him? He might be Sasuke's brother, but he is no way like his younger brother.

"O-Okay, Itachi. I'll give it a chance."

Smiling lightly at the man, she took out her cell phone, handing it to him. Itachi pulled apart from her, handing her his own cell phone. The two placed each other's number in their phones before handing the phone's back to their original owner.

Sakura could barely believe it! She was now dating the _second_ hottest guy in Konoha! Her heart was racing inside of her chest as she looked at his number before placing her phone away.

"Would you like a ride, Sakura-chan?"

Itachi offered, but Sakura couldn't help but decline his offer.

"I'm going to ride home with my friends."

Sakura smiled at him. Nodding in understanding, Itachi made his way to his limo and climbed inside.

"I'll call you tomorrow so we can make plans for our first date."

He told her as he shut the door closed. Sakura watched as the limo drove off. The smile wouldn't leave her face. She had completely forgotten about what Sasuke had told her. He could be lying anyway. Maybe Sasuke was jealous that Itachi had got to dance with her instead of him. She may have just met the guy, but she felt like she could trust Itachi.

"I guess I better make my way back."

She muttered to herself as she turned around. As soon as she started to walk in the direction back to her friends, her eyes widen slightly. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha, staring at her with dark orbs. His eyes blazed with anger. It was obvious that the boy was angered. Though, for one of the first times, Sakura ignored him and walked right passed him.

That shocked Sasuke. Did Sakura really just ignore him!? He felt like grabbing her by her arms and slamming her against the wall. Making her listen to what he had to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Sakura would just have to find out on her own about Itachi.

"Come on guys, ready to go?"

Sakura asked her friends who all agreed. It was getting kind of late and they wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in their own beds after a long hot shower.

"Bye boys!"

Most of the girl's hollered as they climbed inside of Tenten's ride. Sakura stared outside of the window, thinking about Itachi. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend, but would her friend's and family agree to this. Now was the right time to see all of her friend's reaction.

"Guys, after I left I ran into Itachi…and we talked for a while. You'll be surprise what you hear next…we're dating."

"WHAT!?"

Majority of the females inside of the vehicle exclaimed, making Sakura flinched as her ears ringed. She sighed softly, already knowing that she might get a lector from one of her dear friends.

"Wait a go, Sakura! About time you gave up on that Uchiha!!"

Jasmine grinned as she gave her friend a thumbs-up. Of course Jasmine had no problem with it. As long as they guy was hot, she didn't see any problems in them dating.

"Sakura, he's way older than you. Do you think what you're doing is right? I mean you barely even know the guy."

Ino's voice was full with concern as she looked at her childhood friend. Sakura did need someone in her life, but a guy that was five years older than her!?

Sighing once more, Sakura didn't respond to her friend. There was really nothing to say at this point. She was now dating Itachi and she wasn't going to dump him just because of his age. They could work things out.

////---------------------------------------\\\\

Itachi grinned lightly as he twirled his wine glass that was filled with red wine. He couldn't keep his mind off his 'girlfriend'. So many thoughts ran throughout his mind. Gaining her trust wasn't going to really be a hard thing. She was gullible, young, and innocent. Getting into her mind and finding a place in her heart wouldn't be a difficult task at all.

He could easily picture him stealing Sakura's innocence from her. Forcing her down on his king size bed, ripping her clothing clean off of her, ripping her virginity from her petite body. Such thoughts caused a bulge to form in his pants. He would easily deal with that problem when he got him. He had plenty of servants for his personal use.

"You're mine, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

_**A/N—**What do you guys think!? I love this chapter, don't you? Will Itachi rape Sakura!? Will Sasuke be able to keep Sakura away from Itachi!? Find out on the next chapter of Drama High!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer—**_Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't own Naruto nor one of its characters. Although I do own Jasmine, she's my personal creation. You may not use her without my permission! _

_**A/N**__—Now let's see…the last time we left off, Sakura had hooked up with Itachi. Now all of ya'll don't want for Sakura to be raped, but guess what…SHE SHALL BE RAPED! I'm just joking, lol. You'll have to find out for yourself to see what happens to her. _

**

* * *

**

**Drama High**

_Chapter 9::Planning_

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked to her school. She had decided that it would be better to walk to school so she could clear her mind. It had been two long weeks since the fight. Karin and her friends were released from juvenile, but haven't spoken to Sakura and her friends yet. They did get a few glances now and then, but nothing big. She spoke with Itachi almost every night. He was now calling her his 'Blossom', a cute nickname for her. They didn't get very far in their relationship. No dating yet, just calling each other. Sasuke…she hasn't even spoken to him! Sure they looked at each other now and then, but both refused to say a word to one another.

The school started to come into view as various children started to crowd the side-walk. It was going to be another long day. Luckily it was Thursday, one more day until she would be able to enjoy her weekend. Her cell phone started to vibrate on her hip, making her glance down at the phone on her side. She grabbed it and looked flipped her phone open, looking at the text that popped up on her screen. She smirked lightly, looking at the person who just texted her.

_Itachi: 7:43_

**Re: Wat Up?**

_**Text; Sakura how about we have a date this weekend?**_

Sakura heart skipped a beat at the thought of a date with Itachi. Maybe it was a little too early in the relationship for dating. They barely knew each other! Sure, Itachi was hot and all, but still…Maybe they should just stick to talking on the phone and texting. Quickly mashing a few buttons, Sakura texted him back.

_Sakura: 7:45_

**Re: Wat Up?**

_**Text; I don't know Itachi. Maybe we should wait a little while longer before we start dating. **_

Smiling at her reply to his message, she returned her phone to her pocket and resumed walking down the path. She ignored a few hoots and hollers from some of the local boys that were constantly trying to get with her and walked inside of the school. Immediately, the pink haired school girl walked to her locker, putting in the combination to her lock. A small click sounded as the locker opened. First period, Language Arts was first so she grabbed her language arts textbook, and her notebook. She closed her locker afterward, locking it back.

"Yo! Sakura!"

Sakura's emerald gaze fell upon Jasmine who was walking up to her, but she noticed that her blonde friend was not with her. She was a bit curious about Ino's locate, but knew not to ask because Jasmine was probably going to say something about it on her next sentence.

"Ino's not here today. She said she wasn't feeling well."

Jasmine explained, just as Sakura predicted. Sakura didn't mind hanging out with Jasmine for the first few periods of the day. She wasn't as close to the girl as she was to Ino, but they were still good friends.

"I hope she feels better."

Sakura sighed as she headed with Jasmine to the first period of the day. As they walked into the classroom, the noticed that Kurenai didn't arrive yet. Paper balls were flickered across the classroom, trash was scattered across the floor. Males and females were chatting away with each other while few talked on their cell phones. Not many was study, because they knew that was what they were going to be doing as soon as their teacher arrived.

The two walked directly to the back of the class room to their seats and started to sit their items on their desks. While they set up their items, Shikamaru and Kiba approached them. Shikamaru still had his familiar lazy and tired expression on his face while Kiba had a wide grin spread across his.

"Guess what we just heard!"

Kiba announced as he grabbed an empty chair and sat it next to Jasmine before his behind occupied it. Shikamaru stood up, his hands in his pocket as he waited for his friend to gossip about the news that spread to him through the football team. Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto made the football team not too long ago. Sasuke was the Quarterback, Naruto the Wide Receiver, and lastly Kiba the Linebacker. Of course Ino was one of the cheerleaders along with Karin and her girls, but luckily Karin wasn't the head cheerleader of Ino would have been kicked off as soon as possible.

"What did you hear Kiba?"

Jasmine asked quickly, leaning over to hear better about the information. Sakura listened closely as well, wanting to know all about the local information around the school. Kiba smirked again, lowering his voice so only the four of them could hear.

"I just heard that Sakura is dating Karin, on the low! And that they are just started dating. Tomorrow they are going to be going to the exclusive clubs that only rich folks could get in, The Snake."

Anger ran through Sakura's veins at the thought of Karin and Sasuke together. After all those things she did to win his heart…he decided to go with that ugly pathetic slut, Karin!? He played her for a fool! She gritted her teeth, her fists clenching tightly while her nails dug into the palm of her hands painfully. She felt like fighting right now. Kicking both Karin and Sasuke's assess. Sasuke was taking her to the snake; owned by one of the most powerful men in the whole world, Orochimaru! Damn Sasuke!

Everyone's eyes were locked on Sakura. Her face was the same shade as a tomato as her blood boiled. Jasmine looked at her friend with concern. Had she forgotten she was dating Itachi? She shouldn't even be worrying about Sasuke! She should have let him go, erase him out of her heart.

"Sakura?"

Jasmine spoke in a soft tone as she let her fragile hand rest on the girl's shoulder. Sakura immediately calmed herself down as she looked at Jasmine. She had let her anger get the best of her, right in front of her friends! She wasn't supposed to care about Sasuke!

"Sorry about that."

Sakura managed to let a weak smile form on her lips before she pulled out her cell phone and started to text Itachi. Well if Sasuke was going to go on a date, then so would she! She was going to show him that his brother was a better man and that he was the one that lost, not her!

_Sakura: 9:05_

**Subject: Date**

_**Text; I thought about it Itachi and how about we go on a date tomorrow night?**_

Sakura let a devilish smirk take the place over the smile as she placed her phone back in her pocket just as Kurenai walked through the door, silencing the class. No way was Itachi going to deny her. If Sasuke was going to go on a date, then so would she.

"Alright class! Open your books and turn it to page 257!"

**////////-----\\\\\\\\**

Sakura yawned as she walked out of Biology with Jasmine following behind her. She always considered Science the most boring subject and often directed off to sleep during Asuma's class. Even though Asuma-sensei dislikes sleeping in his class and gave out detentions for it, she usually didn't get caught.

"Finally we can go to lunch!"

The girl besides Sakura smiled brightly as she stretched. She licked her lips at the thought of what was going to be served today. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm for lunch time. She also enjoyed then time where she could sit with her friends and talk as much as she want without getting in trouble. In fact it maybe the best subject besides Mathematics with Kakashi-sensei.

Tenten, Hinata, and Temari waited at the lunchroom door patiently for their friends to show up. They all greeted each other as they spotted one another and walked inside of the lunchroom. They grabbed their lunch and sat at their table, starting to chat away about what was going on around school.

Sakura toned the conversation out as her eyes focused on the raven haired Uchiha that walked through the lunchroom doors. Karin arms were locked around his own arm, squeezing it in-between her breasts. She chatted away about something random while Sasuke completely ignored her. Once again, Sakura felt jealous. Alright, so what if she was going out with Itachi! She still had feelings for Sasuke!

Their eyes and they stared at each other. Sakura's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she turned her gaze away from Sasuke before she got caught up in his onyx depths. She wouldn't let Sasuke know she still cared for him! She wouldn't allow herself to!

_I remember when my heart broke._

_I remember when I gave up loving you._

_My heart couldn't take no more of you._

_I was sad and lonely._

Sakura's phone started to go off, playing the chorus to Keisha Cole's I Remember. She quickly grabbed her phone, looking at her Caller Id. To her surprise, it read; Itachi. She flipped open her phone, placing it to her ear before speaking.

"_Hello?"_

"**Good Afternoon, Blossom."**

"_Hi, Itachi-san."_

Sakura smiled as she stood up from her seat, telling her friends she would be right back as she made her way outside of the school building. A place where students could sit and eat outside in the warm sun. She found her an empty seat and sat down; making sure no one was around to ease drop on her conversation.

"**Have you eaten yet, Blossom?"**

Sakura didn't eat, because she really didn't want any of the school food. All she ate was a yogurt and some juice, along with a fresh apple. It wasn't like she was starving herself. She simply just didn't feel like eating any of the school spaghetti today.

"_Yes, I have. Why?"_

"**Because I wanted to take you out for lunch."**

Itachi was very straight forward. He was already planning their first date. Taking this opportunity, she decided to bring up the date business.

"_How about we go out tomorrow night. I'm not busy or anything."_

"**How about I take you to the Akatsuki tonight?"**

Sakura gasped over the phone. Was he serious!? The Akatsuki was one of the finest dinning restaurants you could possibly go to! The Akatsuki was also a gang, in which Itachi was in and they owned their own restaurant, club, and many more things!

"_That sounds great Itachi!"_

"**Good, how about I pick you up at eight. I'll call you later to get directions to your house, okay?"**

"_Okay!"_

"**Bye, Blossom."**

"_Bye, Itachi-san."_

Sakura smiled brightly as she flipped her phone over, hanging it up. She had completely forgotten about Sasuke and Karin. She was going on a date tonight and she couldn't be any happier! She'll show Sasuke that she could do anything without him!

She sighed softly as she returned to the lunch room, noticing her friends didn't seem to notice her disappearance much. Although Sasuke was staring at her with curious eyes. She smirked lightly at him before mouthing a few words to him; _**'I got me a date tonight, with Itachi.'**_

She could see the anger forming over Sasuke's features. He knew exactly what she just said! That's what he get! He could now feel the jealously she felt. Smirking once more to him, she sat down and tried to catch up on her friend's conversation, but she could still feel the hated gaze that Sasuke was giving off. Yet, she ignored it, feeling a sense of satisfaction in knowing that Sasuke was jealous.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N—**__I'm sure you guys liked this chapter right!? Yep, I did too. Anyway, the next chapter shall include Sakura and Itachi's date and there shall be loads of drama in it! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer—**You know the deal, I don't own Naruto, but I do own Jasmine.

**A/N—**_Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry also about the errors in the last chapter, but you guys knew what I was talking about. I'm so happy you all like this story, and it seems I am getting better at plots, paragraphs, grammar, and such the more I write. Anyway, enough of me blabbering, here's the next chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Drama High**

_Chapter 10::The Date_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched Sakura start chatting with his friends. Damn that Itachi! Sakura is his! Why did Itachi want every single thing that he had! So what if he wasn't currently dating Sakura. He would have if he wasn't dating Karin! It was just that Itachi got to her first! He was only dating the ugly Katsura because it was an order from his father. He couldn't refuse his father. His father commanded him that he started dating Karin so the Katsura and Itachi Company could merge. It was for the good of the company, his father said. Good his ass! But he had to listen to his father.

Karin stopped talking for a moment to look up at Sasuke who was focused on something unknown. She followed his gaze and landed on Sakura. She frowned. Why was Sasuke so interested in that pink haired wench! She was so much better than her! Who would like a girl with pink hair anyway?!

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Karin cleared her throat to get his attention. She was ignored. She tried fake coughing, but once more, the Uchiha ignored her. She was getting fed up with him ignoring her. That's all he seemed to be doing lately. It was like she didn't even exist in his world!

"Hm, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and removed his eyes from his pink haired beauty. His onyx orbs met Karin's own dark ones. Finally satisfied that he was giving her his full attention, she batted her eyelashes and pushed her body up against Sasuke's a bit more.

"Are you excited about our date?"

She questioned and once more received another groan from Sasuke. This girl was really starting to piss him off. He truly wanted to hit her, but he could never bring himself to hit a woman, even if it was Karin. Why should he be excited about this date!? He hated her and hated the date that his father arranged from them. He didn't answer her, just turned his attention back on Sakura who was giggling cutely about something her friends said.

Karin as beyond pissed. It took everything in her being to stop herself from going over and pounding Sakura. As if she would win anyway. Last time she hit Sakura; she got beat to a pulp and served a week in juvenile. She had to keep reminding herself that she was dating Sasuke, not Sakura. Sighing in defeat, Karin stood and left the table, wanting to get out of the lunch room before she did something stupid.

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

Friday night had arrived quicker than Sakura thought and she was steadily preparing for her date. She had just given Itachi the address to her house and she only had fifteen minutes to put on the last preparations to her outfit.

Sakura rubbed her temples as she gazed in her mirror at herself. She was wearing a beautiful evening gown that had slits to each side of it. The gown was made out of silk and was the color of her hair. It hugged her curves fabulously and had a v-cut, showing just the right amount of cleavage.

Her long pink locks were styled up in a messy, yet sexy bun. Two strands of her hair trailed down her face, giving her a lovely appearance. Tenten gave her advice that it was best to where a bun if she was going out for a romantic dinner or something, even though she wore her bun almost every single day.

Sakura walked over to her closet, picking out her white, almost clear high heels and slipped them on. The fitted perfectly on her size six and a half foot. She applied a bit of lip-gloss to her lips and checked over everything once more. Perfect.

Grabbing her matching pink purse, she ran down the steps with her cell phone in hand. She glanced around and noticed that her mother wasn't downstairs. Good. She didn't want her mother to meet Itachi just yet. In fact she didn't even tell her mom about Itachi. No doubt she would overact about their age difference and it was too dangerous to date him. She didn't want to hear any of that mess from her mother.

Her phone started to vibrate violently in the palm of her hand, signally that she had received another text message. Most likely from Itachi. Just as she expected, it was from Itachi telling her that he was outside.

"I'm leaving mama!"

Sakura announced as she walked out of the door, locking it behind her. As she turned around, she smiled at what she and Itachi would be riding in. The door of the black limo was behind held open Itachi's driver, waiting for her to step inside.

Sakura politely thanked him before sitting inside. Itachi was sitting on the other side of the limo, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"You look great, Blossom."

Itachi complimented her, his pools tracing up and down her figure. Sakura blushed under his gaze and smiled nervously back at him.

"You do too, Itachi-san."

The ride was silent, seeing as Sakura really didn't have anything to talk about. Itachi just stared at her throughout the whole ride, making her feel nervous. Although she was headed on a date with Itachi, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to Sasuke.

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

Karin acted as if she was glued to his arm as Sasuke and she walked inside one of the biggest club around, The Snake. She didn't let go of his arm ever since he picked her up from her house!

The club was booming with loud music that Sasuke couldn't make out. Numerous people were out on the dance floor, drinking and partying like wild animals. It was obvious that they were going to make sure they parted all night long. It wasn't easy to get into this club and they were going to use this time wisely to party all night long.

"Come, Karin."

Sasuke commanded the female clinging to his arm as he directed her towards the empty table that was reserved for him and Karin. A large man was guarding the table, making sure that no one else was to sit down at the table.

Karin and Sasuke sat down at the table and already Sasuke was bored. He would have never been bored if he was with Sakura; he would have been having the time of his life! If only Itachi didn't claim her first. It was only a matter of time though until she figured out the real Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun, let's dance!"

Karin squealed as she heard one of her favorite songs come on; Sensual Seduction by Snoop Dogg. Sasuke was dragged on the dance floor by Karin. Instantly the girl forced Sasuke to wrap his arms around her waist as she danced up on him.

Sasuke looked at her in disgusted. Now she was just trying too damn hard! He made no move to dance with her or even acknowledge her movements. He just stared off in space, wondering what Sakura must be doing right now.

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

Sakura was staring at the menu in front of her eyes. Everything was so expensive! Of course Itachi was treating her and he was rich, but she though it was just wrong to make him use a large sum of his money. She bit on her fingernail as she finally selected what she was going to order. She decided to get Sukiyaki, one of her favorite Japanese dishes.

Sakura looked up from the menu to look around the Akatsuki. There was one thing she could say about the restaurant. It is huge! Around tables was red carpet in case they wished to remove their footwear. Famous people were sitting around eating their food and chatting about the local news. Waiters, obviously experienced walked to each table, filling out orders. Experienced chefs had their meal done in at least less then ten minutes. Windows were around the restaurant, giving them a perfect view of the outside but no one could really see inside of the windows, making it perfect for pauperizes not to see them while they ate. This place was the best!

"What shall I be getting you two this evening?"

The male waiter asked as he pulled out his notepad and pen, his eyes wondering from Itachi to Sakura then back to his pad.

"Yes, I'll be having the Okonomiyaki."

Itachi ordered first before Sakura followed afterward.

"And I'll have the Sukiyaki."

The waiter wrote the orders down quickly before asking what they would like to drink. Itachi ordered Sake for himself while Sakura just preferred soda. Even though she was sure that she could get away with an alcoholic drink with Itachi, she didn't want to end up getting drunk and doing something stupid. She was smarter than that.

The waiter finished writing down their orders and nodded to them as he left the table. Once again, silence fell between the two until Itachi finally decided to come up with a conversation. He needed to know a little bit more about Sakura if he was going to manipulate her one day.

"So Sakura-chan, tell me more about yourself. Who do live with?"

Sakura's emerald orbs met Itachi's dark ones, getting captured inside of his emotionless pools. She paused for a moment before answering him.

"I live with my mother. It's just me and her. My father was once working for the police force, but died on his job."

Sakura didn't have any problems talking about her father. In fact she enjoyed talking about him. It didn't make her sad for the fact that he died. You should be honor when your father died fighting for something that is right. Although she still thinks about him sometimes and cries over his death, she's still honored.

"What about you Itachi-kun? Do you live with your family or do you have your own house?"

"I'm currently living with my parents and younger brother. I'm going to be moving out soon by my father suggested that I stay a bit longer so we can work together more frequently."

Itachi answered her as he spotted the waiter coming back with their drinks. He sat them down in front of the two, along with a basket of fresh bread before living the two again. Sakura's mind couldn't help but wonder back to Sasuke and what he could possibly be doing right now.

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

Sasuke grunted in annoyance as Karin steady kept dancing all over him. He could easily guess that she had some type of hopes to arouse him; Foolish girl. Quickly unwrapping his arms from around Karin, he informed her that he was going to get something to drink and left her on the dance floor.

Sasuke walked over to the bar, sitting down on an empty stool and ordered him a glass of wine. He waited patiently for the bartender to come down with his drink. It only took mere seconds for the drink to be slid down towards him. He nodded in thanks to the male before slipping down some of the wine. This wasn't his first time he drunk before and surely wasn't going to be his last time.

"Uchiha-san."

A familiar voice called title from behind him, making the Uchiha look across his shoulder. His eyes rested upon a boy with white hair pulled back in a ponytail. He pushed up his glasses, making them rest on the bridge of his nose.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. Well it seems that Orochimaru was not going to let Sasuke leave without talking to him. He stood up, placing down a small tip for the waiter before falling Kabuto to the back, most likely Orochimaru's office.

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

Sakura ate her food in silence, pausing every now and then to wipe her mouth or take a sip of her soda. Throughout the whole dinner, she noticed Itachi often staring at her. Most of the time he wasn't even staring at her face. He was making her uncomfortable around him. She was now having second thoughts about this date.

She finished off the last of her meal, sighing softly as she rubbed her satisfied tummy.

"Thank you for treating me, Itachi-san!"

Sakura smiled and received a smile back from Itachi. He had finished his meal awhile ago and paid for the meal. The only thing he was doing was waiting for Sakura to finish her own dinner. He was a bit upset that Sakura didn't order any alcoholic. He couldn't make a move on her tonight, but soon enough she would belong to him.

"Ready to go, my little blossom?"

Sakura nodded her head, standing up and pulling down her dress. She could feel Itachi's dark gaze looming over her body, but didn't say a word. She followed him outside and he helped her inside of the limo without hesitation before getting inside himself.

She was glad that she was finally able to go home. The time was currently 11:42 and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do right now is take a long hot bath, then fall asleep in her comfy bed.

"I hope we can do this again, Blossom."

Itachi mentioned and Sakura nodded in agreement, although she really didn't want to go on another date with Itachi.

It only took a few more seconds for them to arrive to her home. It took everything in Sakura's being to keep herself from sighing out in relief. She was starting to get a bad vibe from Itachi, like he was going to do something she wouldn't like any second.

"Bye I—"

Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence. In only a few moments, Itachi's fingers were wrapped around her chin, pulling her into a deep kiss. His free arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from pulling away from him.

Sakura's eyes widen with fear. Itachi was kissing her! On their first date! They were defiantly moving to fast now! He didn't even ask for her permission. She squirmed a bit in his arms, wanting to get free but his grip only seem to get tighter. After a few seconds, she finally had no choice but to relax in his arms.

Finally to Sakura's happiness, Itachi broke the kiss and her go. She was in so much shock, she didn't even move from her spot. Itachi lifted up his right hand, placing a thread of her hair in the back of her ear. His finger trailed down to gently tap against her lips as a small smirk appeared on his own.

"Goodnight, _my_ Blossom."

Sakura quickly got out of the limo, without even saying goodbye to Itachi and rushing inside of her house. Her heart was thumping loudly inside of her chest as she locked her house door. Oh god, she felt so violated! Even if it was from only a kiss!

Forcing herself to regain her composer, Haruno slowly dragged herself to her room. She couldn't let Itachi do something like that again. She would have to talk to him about it…tomorrow. Right now she wanted to go take a long hot bath to clear her mind.

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

"Is this the one you long for, Sasuke-san?"

A man with long black hair stared at Sasuke who was sitting in a brown leather seat. His eyes were amber and resembled a snake's. His skin was pure white, as if he was dead or just had a bit too much make up on. He was lifting up a picture of Sakura for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in warning to Orochimaru who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Orochimaru turned his eyes back on the picture of the pink haired beauty. His unusually long tongue slithered out of his mouth as he licked his lips as the sight.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?"

Sasuke growled in anger. Orochimaru was taking this as a joke! He was threatening Sakura's life if Sasuke didn't do what he said! Slamming his fist against the coffee table in front of him, Sasuke stood up to his feet.

"Orochimaru if you lay one hand on her I swear—"

"Then you know what to do, Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru cut Sasuke off as he pushed a contract in front of Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha had no choice but to do as Orochimaru said if he wanted for Sakura to ever see daylight again. There was so many things that Orochimaru could do to Sakura and he would not allow it!

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke grabbed the blue pink pen next to the contract and started to sign his signature.

'_Only for you, Sakura-chan.'_

**////////----\\\\\\\\**

Itachi smirked to himself as he let the thought of Sakura filled his mind. He was so close! He was barely able to control himself from not taking her in his limo. She was lucky he wasn't drunk or he would have done it without any regrets!

He licked his lips; the taste of Sakura's still lingering on his. Her taste…she tasted delicious. He longed for her! She wouldn't be like the rest…she wouldn't be like the ones he always got rid of after he had sex with them. No, she would last much longer.

'_Just you wait, Blossom.'_

* * *

**A/N—**_I enjoyed writing this chapter! I know that you guys must be longing for the next chapter! Well you just have to wait until the weekend or something, but I promise to have the next chapter up soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**—Nope, Naruto does not belong to me.

**A/N—**_Sorry for the long wait! I know you guys must hate me by now. I had a huge case of writers block and I've been studying so much lately, so to make up for it; I'll make sure I have three chapters up and going before this week is over with. Since I have some time to write during spring break, I'm going to make as many chapters as I can. After I'm done testing, I'll return to my weekly updates. _

**Drama High**

_Chapter 11: The Truth_

Itachi licked his lips as he looked at the struggling teen underneath him. Her long pink hair sprawled out under her, standing out against the black sheets of his king size bed. Her emerald orbs shined with fear in the dim lighting of the room. She squirmed and wiggled in the Uchiha's grip, trying with all her might to get free.

"I-Itachi-san, please! Let me go!"

Sakura begged, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Emerald clashed with ebony. No regret, no pity, no trace of emotion was found inside of his dark depths, except lust. She had no idea how she got herself into this mess! All she could remember was going on a simple date with Itachi and not she was being forced down in his bed.

The Uchiha had stripped of her all her clothing and himself as well. He was going to take her, tonight. No matter how much she plead, no matter how much she cried, she was going to become his, no matter how much she didn't want to. This is the day he was waiting for. To make this little bud, bloom.

"Itachi, please, don't!"

Itachi ignored her pleads and cry as he positioned himself at her opening. With one swift movement, he ripped her virgin wall, making a loud scream rip from Sakura's lips. Pain coursed through her body and the Uchiha above her laughed at her pained expression.

"Ahh!!"

Sakura screamed as she sat up in her bed. Sweat coating her fragile form. Her heart raced inside of her chest as she gripped the front of her night shirt.

"Another dream."

She told herself as she wiped a bead of sweat from her thin eyebrow. It had been only two weeks since she went on her first date with Itachi and ever since then she had been having these horrible nightmares! It didn't make any sense. Itachi never really force her to do such a thing, but these nightmares just wouldn't stop.

Her spheres focused on the alarm clock on her nightstand, reading the time; 6:19 AM. Good thing it was a Sunday and she didn't have to worry about going to school. She promised her friends that she would go shopping with them today around eleven and promised Itachi that she'd let him introduce her to his parents. But that wasn't going to happen until hours later, but she couldn't go back to sleep in fear of having another nightmare.

Sakura threw her sheets to the side as she stood up and walked over to her closet, opening it and selecting an outfit for her to wear when she would go shopping with her friends and one for when she went with Itachi.

Once finding out what she was going to wear, Sakura walked into her bathroom for a long hot bath. She turned on the water, pouring her favorite bubble bath inside of the tub. Her eyes closed as she started to slowly remove her clothing, tossing them to the side like mere trash.

As soon as the bubble-gum haired girl stepped into the relaxing water, all of her troubles faded away instantly. That is why she enjoys showers and baths, it always relaxed her soul. Washing away her troubles was always a good start to a day.

**/--\**

Sakura groaned as Jasmine sighed for the millionth time today. She thanked the woman at the register, taking her bag filled with clothing that she purchased before turning to her group of friends. One hand was placed on her hip as she let her emerald gaze met Jasmine's chocolate brown ones.

"Alright, Jasmine, why do you keep sighing!?"

The pink haired girl said as she started to lead her friends to the food court. It was around twelve and they could use something to eat after a two long hours of shopping non-stop.

"Kiba asked me out! And I said yes, so we're dating now!"

Jasmine squealed, making Temari sigh heavily. She'd been talking about Kiba ever since the two started going out Friday. It was always, Kiba this and Kiba that! She was tired of hearing about that mangy mutt! Along with that fact, she didn't believe the canine deserved to be with Jasmine! Gaara and Jasmine made a better couple!

"That's wonderful news, Jas!"

Sakura smiled as she ordered herself a hamburger from one of the many fast-food restaurants located around the food-court. She licked her lips, letting the heavenly smell of food drift through her nose.

As her friend's began to chat away, her thoughts returned to the nightmares she'd be having lately. She had yet to tell anyone about him, even her best friend Ino didn't know a thing about the nightmares that she'd have. Should she be concern about these dreams? Maybe it was a sign, telling her that Itachi was up to no good.

Sakura was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe it was best to break it off with Itachi before those dreams become reality. Well, she couldn't just break it off with him today; she had to go meet his parents. She'd embarrass him in front of his family if she ended their relationship today. She couldn't put Itachi through such a thing.

"Miss?"

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as the cashier had her meal ready and waiting for her. Her friends had already had their meals and were staring at Sakura with concern. She laughed nervously, taking her food from the woman and paying for her lunch.

"Let's sit over here!"

Ino pointed to an empty table that could seat all six of them. They walked over to the table and started to eat their lunch. Everyone talked about the local gossip going around, except for Sakura. She longed to tell her friends about her nightmares. Maybe they could help her and give her some advice…nah! She could already predict with most of them would say. Ino would simply call her crazy, Temari would say she should talk to Itachi about it, Hinata would say she should end the relationship, Tenten would look concern, and Jasmine would say if she end the relationship with Itachi, she'd snatch him up. Some friends.

"Hey, Sakura, look who's coming your way!"

Sakura lifted her gaze away from her food to look behind her. Her emerald orbs widen in shock as she watched the youngest Uchiha walk her way. What did Sasuke want now!? The guy wouldn't leave her alone ever since she started dating Itachi! Was he that jealous of Itachi to try and break them up every chance he got!?

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together as she stood up, telling her friend's she'd met up with them later as she went to met Sasuke half-way. As soon as they were facing each other, she crossed her arms over her chest, letting an annoyed look form on her flawless face.

"What now, Uchiha?"

"There is something I want you to see, Sakura."

Sasuke ignored the fact that the pink haired girl called him 'Uchiha' instead of 'Sasuke-kun'. Of course he knew that she must of think of him as nothing more than a nuisance, but he didn't care. He refused to let Itachi win. There was something she had to know. Since she wouldn't believe his words, she'd have to just see for herself.

"Come with me."

Sasuke ordered her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the mall. He ignored her protests along the way and her attempts to break free from his grip. As if she could. He was stronger than her and unless she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, she couldn't win.

"What are you taking me!?"

Sakura yelled at Sasuke once they were inside of his vehicle. She was beyond pissed at this point. How dare the think he could just tug her along like that! She had a right to say if she wanted to go somewhere or not! Who in the hell does he think he is!? Arrogant Uchiha!

"You'll find out when we get there."

Sasuke said simply, shrugging off the glare she gave him. He was doing this for the better good of her. He'd hate to admit it…but he cared for her. No girl has ever made him feel this way, except for Sakura Haruno. What was it about this girl that made him feel this way? He'd never understand…but he knew he couldn't just sit around and wait for his brother to break her.

After fifteen minutes of boredom, Sasuke finally stopped in front of what seemed to be an abandon warehouse. He parked his Mercedes Benz, opening the door and getting out. Sakura, not wanting to be left alone, got out as well. Fear clouded in her eyes as she looked around, moving closer to Sasuke as he led her inside. She didn't know what he had planned and right now didn't want to find out.

Emerald orbs widen slightly as they landed on four girls, each sitting down next to each other on a ripped dingy black couch. Why did Sasuke bring her here? What did these women have to do with her?

"Wh—"

Sasuke didn't let the words finish flowing from Sakura's mouth before he interrupted her.

"There are some things you don't know about Itachi, Sakura. You might not want to believe me, but I am trying to protect you. Since you won't believe anything I say, these ladies are here to tell you about the things Itachi did to them while they were dating."

The Uchiha explained, motioning for a girl with ebony black hair and stunning brown eyes to stand up first. The girl was wearing a simple black dress that reached down to her knees. There was a look about her…that showed she'd been through hell and back.

"Hello, Sakura. My name is Aya and I was Itachi's first girlfriend. I'm twenty years old and I and Itachi started dating we I was twelve and he was thirteen. Even back then…he was a monster. He was sweet at one point in time…but he changed after a while. He was become abusive only after five months of dating. It didn't take long for him to rape me afterward. I was young and foolish to believe that was just his way of showing that he loved me."

Aya explained, taking a napkin and dabbing it against her eyes. She tried her best not to let any tears show in her brown depths, it was just so hard. Having your innocence taken from you by force is a horrible thing to go through. What made it even worst was that she loved Itachi and believed he'd never do such a thing to her. But it happened. The worst thing about it was that she never told anyone about it until now. She had to keep Sakura from going through the same thing she did.

"Trust me…you may think he's kind now, but it won't take long for him to change."

Aya ended her story, sitting down back on the couch and allowing another girl to stand. This girl looked different…she looked so innocent and young. She couldn't be any older than Sakura. Even younger if that! Her dirty blonde hair was placed in two childish ponytails. Her hazel brown eyes were clouded with fear, pity, and tears.

"Nice to me you, Haruno-san."

The young girl bowed her head in respect, before starting to tell her own story.

"My name is Keiko and I started dating Itachi-san when I was only fourteen. I'm currently eighteen. I met Itachi-san at the private school we were both attending. He was the first love of my life. He was sweet…king…and gentle. He protected me from the other males at the school who wished to prey upon me. What I didn't know was that Itachi-san was just like them. We started dating for over a year and that's when things started to change. He got…controlling and demanding. He wanted me to walk home with him very day. I'd have to go on a date every single weekend with him. He didn't want me to talk to any other boys nor have any friends other than him."

Keiko sniffled a bit, pausing before continuing.

"One day…when he demanded that I stay over for the weekend at his house…that was the day he raped me. He took me to his room while his parents and Sasuke-san was out. Even though I begged him not to do it…it did it anyway! He didn't care about what I had to say about it. After…he raped me…he told me to get out. He broke up with me after he used me for his own p-pleasure."

Keiko couldn't go on any further and took a seat. Aya allowed the girl to cry on her shoulder. Sakura was shocked at what she was hearing. Itachi…her Itachi did these things!? No! It couldn't be true! They had to be lying!

"The name's Miku."

A girl with blue hair and black highlights present stood up. Her matching blue eyes filled with hatred. She looked like a complete Goth, wearing nothing but black and piercing covered her whole body.

"I was not always the punk you see in front of you. At one point in time, I was as innocent as Keiko you see over there. But that damn Itachi-bastard change me! I dated him when I was only sixteen and I knew nothing of his evil plans. We only dated for merely three months before he raped me. I was so stupid during that time to think that he'd love me. So I'm going to tell you this, Haruno, Itachi is not to be trusted!"

The last girl that stood looked to be about the same age as Sakura. Her silky brown hair was held in one ponytail while two strands fell over her eyes. Her blue orbs were filled with life, but there were sadness hidden in the depths of them.

"My name is Tomomi and I not only dated Itachi…but Sasuke as well. I am the same age as you and the relationship between me and Itachi ended only a few months ago. I used to date Sasuke before I dated Itachi. Itachi tricked me into believing that he was better for me than Sasuke. I believed him and that was maybe the worst choice of my life. He took me out to fancy restaurants, brought me gifts and did everything for me. But that was his trick to get in my pants. I believe him when he said that he could bring me all the pleasure in the world. I let him do what he wanted…but I felt no pleasure, only pain. I know this maybe hard for you to believe, Sakura, but Itachi doesn't have any feelings for you except lust. He's not the guy for you. I know this is hard…trust me. Sasuke tried to tell me about the things Itachi did to other woman, but I didn't believe him. You have to believe us. I don't know what it is about you, but Sasuke just can't bear to see you go through the same thing we've all went through."

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. Itachi raped all of these women!? These poor women have gone through so much! But there was something she couldn't understand…why they didn't tell the police!? They could have Itachi arrested in a matter of seconds!

"...Why didn't you tell the authorities?"

Sakura answered in a soft tone, keeping her gaze lowered to the ground.

"It is no use…even if you do. They will not believe you or Itachi will just pay them to keep their mouths shut."

Aya answered, rubbing Keiko soothingly to calm her down. She knew she tried to snitch on Itachi, but that just made things worst. He black-mailed her even after she told the police to keep her from saying anything else. The police didn't even believe her because of the things Itachi had told them. They believe that no Uchiha would do something like that, but they obviously didn't know the real Itachi Uchiha.

"Do you understand now what you're getting yourself into Sakura?"

Sasuke asked, staring at the sadden girl before him.

'_Don't you understand…I don't want to see you get hurt?'_

'_Don't you understand…that I can't stand and watch you get rape?'_

'_Don't you understand…that I care for you?'_

'_Don't you understand…that I love you?' _

Sakura hesitated on answering before nodding slowly. Now she believed him. All these women wouldn't be crying and lying like this unless it was true. Then…her dreams did really mean something. It was a warning to her that if she stayed with Itachi…she'd get raped. And to think…she thought Sasuke was doing nothing but making up lies. Sasuke did truly care for her.

Sasuke pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open and calling Itachi. She needed to let him know it was over now. She wouldn't give him a reason though. She didn't want to get these ladies in trouble or Sasuke for that matter.

'_Hello?'_

'_Itachi…'_

'_**Ah, blossom. Is there anything you need?'**_

'_Gomen…but I think this isn't going to work out anymore, Itachi.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_I think we should break up.'_

'_**WHAT!?'**_

'…'

'_**You will not end this relationship, you little bitch! Not after the things I've done for you!'**_

'_Click'_

Sakura ended the phone call, not wanting to listen to Itachi yell at her for breaking up with him. He'd get over it sooner or later.

**/--\**

Itachi threw his phone against the dark walls of his room, shattering it into a million pieces. That little wench…She dare to break up with him!? While he was so close too! No! She would not end this! He'd be the one to end this and get what he wanted! He'd have his revenge.

Growling lowly, Itachi jumped out of his bed, putting on his shoes and walking out of his house.

_'Just you wait…blossom. I'll make sure you pay.'_

* * *

_**A/N—**__Itachi's pissed! You better watch out Sakura! He's coming for you! I hope you've all enjoyed this exciting chapter of Drama High! I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow or tonight! Also for those of you who don't know...Gomen means Sorry. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer—**Naruto does not belong to me.

**A/N—**_Since many have you all are dying to know what happens next, I shall grant you the next chapter of my fanfiction! I am so close to having 100 reviews that it excites me so!_

**

* * *

**

**Drama High**

_Chapter 12:I'm coming_

'_How could I have been so foolish?'_

'_All that time…Sasuke was trying to save me'_

'_And I pushed him away like the fool I am.'_

'_I'm so stupid!'_

Sakura gripped her pink threads in anger, letting accusing thoughts run through the depths of her mind. She felt so dumb! After dating Itachi and ignoring Sasuke's concerned words, it turns out that the youngest Uchiha was right. These multiple females Itachi raped…she would be just like them if it wasn't for Sasuke!

Her emerald gaze lifted from the earth below her, meeting Sasuke's onyx ones. Her vision blurred with the up-coming tears that threatened to fall down her ivory cheeks.

**The pain**

She couldn't imagine what she'd put Sasuke through. It was still a surprise that he'd do this for her. The entire woman that worshipped at his feet, that blushed with one glance from his dark orbs, that desired to be his wifey…and he choose her.

_**Simple**_

_**Plain**_

_**Pink-headed**_

_**Emerald-eyed Sakura**_

What made her so different from other girls? That was something she'd never learn to understand. Sasuke could have any female he wanted to. Any female that'd follow his every order with one simple command. Any female that'd praise him like the god he is…and he choose her.

Was it just the thought of losing her to his older brother that made him want her? Or was it simple that he grown feelings for her? Why did he never show those feelings if he possessed them? Was it that hard to show any emotion towards her? If you care about someone, you should show it, damnit!

"Why?"

The simplest of words slipped passed her lips. The word that wondered through her mind, unsolved was finally freed. She needed to know. She had to figure out his feelings for her. Even though the girls did mention Sasuke having strong feelings for her, it was a difference between hearing it from them and hearing it from him.

Sasuke stared blankly at the teen before him. He had done so much for her and she still questioned his motives? Although his face showed no sign of any emotions, he was feeling a bit hurt for her still questioning him.

"Because I…"

How could he say how he felt? He never was so good at telling women or anyone for that matter how he felt. Back when he was a little kid, he could easily tell someone he loved them or hated them. He could express his feelings with ease. But that was a long time ago, his brother and Orochimaru hardened him over time.

Before Sasuke could admit his feelings to the one girl that was worth it, his phone started to ring. The young Uchiha cussed under his breathe, pulling out his phone, flipping it open, and placing it at his ear.

"_What?"_

"**Is that anyway to greet me, Sasuke-kun?"**

Muscles tensed in anger at the sound of the venomous voice. Oh that voice…that voice Sasuke had grown to loathe. His grip tightened on the cell phone he held in his right hand. Almost strong enough to destroy the machine in his hand.

"_What do you want?"_

"**We have something to tend to, Sasuke-kun."**

"_Now? But that wasn't planned until next week."_

"**Change of plans."**

With a press of a button from the snake-like being's phone, the call ended. Sasuke was enraged all the more! This wasn't planned! He wasn't ready for this yet. Sighing, there was nothing he could do. He made a deal with Orochimaru, and for the sake of Sakura, he couldn't break it.

"Sakura…We'll continue this later. I have something important to deal with."

Disappointed, Sakura followed Sasuke back to his ride. Of course she could have made him say something during the trip back, but it was best to leave him to his thoughts. She needed to think as well.

"I'll talk to you later, Sakura."

Sasuke told her as she got out of his car. The girl glanced back at him, waving goodbye as she headed into her house. Taking out her house key, she locked the door and found herself alone. Her mother must have gone out shopping or something. No matter, all the more time to herself.

**/--\**

Itachi raced over to Sakura's house, his black hues becoming engulfed with crimson red.

**Anger**

**Frustration**

**Lust**

That girl owed him something. She was placed on this earth for him and only him. She was his angel. His pink head angel. She was sent to this earth for him.

**For him to taint**

**For him to destroy**

It didn't matter if she did not want him. He was the devil and last time he checked, no one could defeat him. Surely not some little angel was going to be released from his grasp without being allowed from by her master.

**Her owner**

**Her master**

**Her lord**

**Her god**

It just took some force for her to get it through her pretty little head. It wouldn't be the first time he has done this and surely not the last. Yet, none of those girls could compare to Sakura. He, too, thought they were angels. But they lacked something Sakura did not.

**Her determination**

**Her pride**

**Her eyes**

**Her hair**

**Her scent**

So many things Itachi could say about her. Although there was one thing he could truly say about her; the fact that he turned her down…made him want her more. No girl has ever ended a relationship with him. She was the first. The first to ever end the relationship without him having to do it, and he didn't even have to force himself on her for her to end it!

**It was glorious!**

All the more reason for him to make her is. Once she realizes what she was up against, she'll obey in the ending.

He could just imagine seeing the emotion leave her eyes, the purity leave her soul, the beauty of it all. He'll soon make this real. Soon taint her lovely body. Then…he would never let her go.

The eldest Uchiha was approaching the female's house he desired. The time that he longed for has come.

**/--\**

"Why didn't you inform me earlier?"

Sasuke questioned the deadly Orochimaru as he sat in front of his desk. A smirk was revealed on his ghostly white face, his sharp canines gleam as if ready to sink into their prey. Onyx clashed with golden, but neither moved an inch.

"As I said, Sasuke-kun, it was a change of plans. That man has become bothersome to me and it is you're duty to erase him from existence."

Orochimaru instructed the Uchiha, sliding a picture across the desk and into Sasuke's view. He's gaze dropped, staring at the tattered picture placed in front of him.

On the picture was a man, at least in his mid-twenties. His hair was a short jet black, only barely reaching past his ears. His hazel eyes seemly stared back into Sasuke's own optics.

"He refused to mere companies with me and has a possibility of becoming even more popularly than me. Destroy him Sasuke…or at least threaten him. Remember…the more you kill…the easier it'll be to get to the same level as big brother."

Sasuke glared fiercely at Orochimaru, causing the older man to chuckle. He enjoyed seeing that furious glare Sasuke loved giving him. He knew that Sasuke wished to be at the same level as his brother. If he wished to protect that pink haired wench then that was his only choice.

"Fine."

Picking up the picture, Sasuke folded it into and placed it in his back pocket. Exiting the room, he heard Orochimaru's last words directed toward him.

"Kill him, or I'll kill her."

**/--\**

Itachi parked himself a little way down from Sakura's house. From the information he received, her mother would be busy, thanks to his 'friends'.

This is the perfect time to strike.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi slowly approached the door. It was getting close to noon and not many were out in this quiet and peaceful neighborhood.

**Just wait my blossom**

**Wait for me**

**I'm coming**

**I'm coming **

**To taint you**

**You'll soon see for yourself**

**That you are meant for me**

**/--\**

Sakura yawned to herself, slouching on her living room couch. She flickered through the tv stations, looking for something that'll catch her attention for a while. At least until it night, where all her good shows came on. Her emerald orbs flickered to the clock beside her, reading the time.

**6:26**

Groaning, she laid down on the creme couch. Why did time always go so slow when there was nothing to do? She couldn't understand it. When you're having fun, time wants to speed up but when you're not things go so slowly! This world was confusing to her, despite the years she've been on it.

A knock at the door made her rip her eyes away from the television set. Maybe it was her mother back from shopping? Good, she was in the mood for some snacks her mom might have brung back with her. Standing up, the young teen made her way to the door, stretching as she did so.

"Who is it?"

"It's me...Sasuke."

Sasuke? What was he doing around here? He could have at least called and told her that he was coing. She would have prepared herself better. Scooting over to the mirror, she looked at her reflection. Checking her teeth, hair, and her face for any flaws. None was found, as always.

She took a deep breath, placing a gentle smile on her features. Her and Sasuke alone...she always dreamed for that. She always longed to be alone with him. Not like anything would happen though. She doubt Sasuke was the kind of boy to make a move on her when she wasn't ready or didn't allow it. They weren't even dating yet. He still went with that whore, Karin.

"Come on in, S-"

Opening the door, it did not reveal her Sasuke. No, it revealed someone much worst. Her mouth went dry, throat tightened, eyes widen at the sight before her.

**Itachi**

What was he doing here!? What in the hell did this monster want with her!? Sakura quickly scrambled to slam the door in his disgusting face, but his foot prevented that from doing so. Her eyes darted down to his foot before reverting back to his face.

"What do you want?"

She quickly found her voice, glaring up at the eldest Uchiha. She didn't invite him here so he had no right for coming. He should be in his room, crying like the little bitch he is.

"I just...want to talk, Sakura-chan."

Pushing the door open with ease, Itachi walked into the house and slammed the door shut afterward. Sakura stumbled back, reaching for her house phone in order to call the police. There was no stopping Itachi unless she had help, she wasn't stupid. She knew that much.

Right when she grabbed a hold of the phone, Itachi grabbed her delicate wrist, squeezing painfully until she let go. Wincing, Sakura snatched her hand back and glared back at up him. She was not going to go down that easily! He would have to beat the hell out of her before she gave up!

Growling, Sakura lifted her right leg in order to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Sadly enough, her kick was deflected by his free hand. A look of shock spread across her face as her muscles tensed in fear. Where in the hell was her mother when she needed her the most?

**"Your Mine."**

* * *

**A/N—**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyway, what will happen to Sakura!? Will she be able to fend off Itachi?! Will Sasuke save her!? Or is she destined to be Itachi's…forever? This chapter is a little small, but the next one shall be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer—Naruto does not belong to me

**Disclaimer—**Naruto does not belong to me.

**A/N—**_I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to get this next chapter up. I finally found some free time to work on it and I've been putting piece by piece in one day at a time. Please forgive me for making you all wait such a terribly long time. I'm almost out of school so my updates will increase greatly during the summer time. I promise. _

_**TotalB-- Haven't you heard of suspense? Duh, that's what I do to make people more interested in my stories. I'm not going to stop writing in center format just for you. HA! Please, if you don't like my story then don't read it. It's as simple as that, dumb**_

**Drama High**

_Chapter 13: No Escape_

Emerald clashed with ebony. Sakura felt as if her heart was ready to burst from her rib-cage. What had she gotten herself into? She should have never gone out with Itachi! It was a foolish mistake! The guy is a monster! She figured if she couldn't have Sasuke, she could have the next best thing, his brother. Such a silly mistake she made that would cost her everything.

Itachi grinned devilishly down at the frightened pink-haired wench, slamming her against the wall and pinning her arms above her head easily with one hand. She glared at him with defiant pink hues. Never had he saw such fire flash in her emerald depths before. It was burning strongly, telling him without words that she would be a tough one to break. No matter, the Uchiha always loved challenges.

As if he didn't break many females before her. Although none of them was a match for the Haruno girl he held tightly. None of them ever put up a fight against him, none of them ever tried to break up the relationship before he had a chance to. But then again, he always figured Sakura would be different. Such stupid girls; trusting him so easily. Sakura never did trust him; he could tell that by the way she stared at him with those mesmerizing eyes. Of course some of the girls he was with in the past did beg him not to rape them, but they never physically fought back or threatened him. None of them even had the guts to threaten him. Yet this long pink haired girl was oh so very different. Maybe that's what made him so attracted to her.

"Release me, Uchiha-san."

Her command was simple, her voice demanding. Sakura would give him this last chance to let her go and walk out of her house before she took drastic measures. Although…what could she even do? She was pinned down by the stronger being before her with no chance of escaping. Someone had to help. Her mother should be home soon! Anything the woman would be walking right through those double doors!

"Why should I do that…when I finally got you where I want you, my little blossom?"

Itachi smirked, his free hand gently moving up to caress her cheek, his finger moving down to brush over her luscious lips. Ah, those lips that longed to be kissed; those lips that tortured him from just being there. He kissed them once and longed to kiss them again. He remembered the first time he tasted those juicy lips of hers. If her lips tasted like that, he could just imagine what the inside of her mouth must taste like.

The Uchiha's mouth watered at his thoughts before he forcefully grabbed the girls chin and slammed his own lips against hers. The girl started to squirm, but he prevented her from going anywhere by crushing his own body against her fragile frame. Thinking of escaping? Such a pity thought she held onto. It gave her the tiniest bit of hope that she would escape from this devil's grasp. But she was sadly mistaken. Once the devil had his claws wrapped around you, it was very difficult to escape.

'_Disgusting rapist!'_

Sakura refused to give up and just let this man take control of her. She would not be like all of those other females that she just met. No! She refused to allow herself to fall victim to his vile ways. She would escape, she would tell the authorities of Itachi's intentions, and even go to the press with this! Of course this might ruin the Uchiha's good name, but this monster had to be stop and Sakura was the only one that'd do it! It was up to her to save all of the innocent girls that might fall into Itachi's grasp.

As soon as she felt the man's horrid tongue slither past her lips, she knew what to do. Her mouth opened as she was going to accept him but as soon as the disgusting wet object passed her lips, her teeth collided with his tongue. Itachi jumped back, releasing his grip on the female he held as he winced, his tongue throbbing in pain.

Now was her chance! Sakura quickly shoved the man as hard as she could before making a dash for the door. If Itachi caught her, there was no telling what he would do to her. Luckily enough, she just made it in time as the Uchiha lunged at her.

Her legs ran as fast as she could down the pavement. She was barefooted, but that did not bother her nor did the cold have any affect on her. Her goal was simple; make to one of her friend's house, quick! If Itachi caught a hold of her, she was dead. The only person that lived close to her was Ino. If she made it to the blonde's house, she would surely help her out.

Itachi was gaining on her. He was furious! This girl was becoming a nuisance. He would teach her place though. She belonged to him, no matter what she thought. She belonged in his bed and at his side, _always_. It wasn't a choice about what she wanted, it was what she's going to get. How dare she bite his tongue! The tongue that could bring her all the pleasure in the world and she dared to bite him? Oh she would fell his wrath tongue. He was determined to bring her pleasure, let her drown in the sea of ecstasy, but now she didn't deserve it. He would make her feel pain she never thought was possible. Make her understand that he is her master and she is his humble sex slave. She would never leave his side until he found someone even more perfect to replace her. Otherwise, she better get suited to serving him.

Sakura glanced back, catching a glimpse of the man chasing after her. She felt like screaming at this point, but the cry of fear refused to escape from her mouth. Why did it seem like everyone was away when she needed help the most? No one lingered in the streets and most house-likes looked like they were off. Hopefully, Ino was home. She closed her eyes, silently praying for her best friend to be present in her time of need.

Her heart started racing as she ran with all her might down the street, closing in on Ino's household just as Itachi was closing on her. Relief washed over her like a cold wave as she noticed the house lights on inside of the house. Ino was home! Her savior! She never thought the girl would come in handy when it came to this type of stuff, but it seems she has doubted her best friend too much.

"Innooooo!!"

Sakura pounded on the door of her friend's home, alerting the members of the household. The girl's frantic screaming taught everyone's attention. Itachi stopped his chasing game with her before running back. He could not risk being seen. He would get her later…for now, he'd let her be. She maybe able to escape him this time, but he would be back.

"What!?"

The annoyed blonde stood in front of Sakura once she swung the door open. Her hair sprawled out all over the place as she looked at her good friend. Even though she loved Sakura to death, the girl was interrupting her when she was fixing up her hair for tomorrow! No one had the right to come to her house during this time!

"Ino!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her best friend, attempting to bury her head into Ino's shoulder as she let the tears flow from her eyes. She could no longer hold them back any longer and they easily escaped from their prison.

She was scared, no beyond scared. She was terrified of what Itachi would have done to her if Ino wasn't home! She would have ended up like the other women if it wasn't for the fact that she fought back. Although she may have escaped for today, but she knew he would be back.

Ino's eyes softened, confusion mixing with concern in her blue yes. She wrapped her arms back around her friend, gently soothing her as she ushered her inside of her warm home. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew one thing; Sakura needed her.

**/--\**

Sakura eyes fluttered open as she found herself inside of a rather large room. Confusion spread across her face as she noticed that she was not wrapped up in her silky pink sheets but instead in a light blue bed spread. Where was she? Whose room is this? So many questions raced through her mind before the events unraveled inside of her mind.

Tears swelled up in her green pools as she sat up, quickly wiping them away. She was almost raped by the man she thought she could replace with Sasuke. She was sadly mistaken and if it wasn't for Ino, she could have ended up like all the other females Itachi raped.

She had fallen asleep after crying for several hours in Ino's arms. The girl must have tucked her into the bed. She refused to go back home and Ino covered for her, telling Sakura's mother that she was spending the night. Even after the hours Ino tried to consult her friend, Sakura never said a word about what happened. She felt like if she said something to Ino about it, she'd be only putting her good friend in danger. This is Sakura's responsibility. She would handle Itachi without endangering her friend.

A soft yawn was released as Sakura tossed the cover off of her body, tossing her lets to the concern of the bed as she let her feet touch the carpet. Her legs guided her to the bathroom and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had not bathe and was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Now seem like a good enough time to head home. Itachi would not be waiting outside of her house, that's for sure.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Ino walked into her room, noticing Sakura staring at her reflection. A nod was given to the blonde as Sakura straightened out some of her silky strands of pink hair. She looked like a mess. After running a great distance and crying hysterically would make anyone look like a complete mess. The best she could do was try and clean herself up a bit before she went back home. At this time, her mother should be at work if she was lucky enough. She did not want to explain to her mother why she was still in her clothing from yesterday.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sakura answered, rubbing her temples. She walked out of the bathroom, and facing the blonde. How was she going to explain herself? All she knew was that she couldn't tell Ino. She would blab to everyone and then she'd put herself in danger. No one could know about what happened last night.

"I cooked breakfast if you want some."

Sakura shook her head, refusing the meal offered to her. She needed to get home before it got too late and everyone could see her. She walked over to Ino's closet, pulling out one of the girl's hoodie and putting it on. She pulled the black hoodie over her face, to hid her face from anyone that might know her.

"I'm going to go home now, Ino. Thanks for your help."

Sakura was escorted out of the house by her good friend, giving her a goodbye hug and starting to make her way down the street. The memories of last night flashed through her mind no matter how much she tried to suppress them. It was useless. She would never forget that happened last night, no matter how much she tried.

Once she arrived home, Sakura quickly locked the door behind her, realizing she left it open when she escaped from Itachi. Luckily for her, no one dared to come into her house and robbed her. Everything was in order and her mother was not home for the time being. She ushered herself to her room, calmly searching the house for any signs of the Uchiha. He must have gone home, even better.

Sakura came to her room, locking her room down and quickly discarding any clothing she had on. She started to run herself a bath, knowing it was the only thing that'd help her clear her mind. A nice long hot bath always did the trick. As she walked back to her bedroom while the water was running, she saw a note on her bed.

How strange. She didn't remember putting such an object on her bed. She quickly grabbed it, unfolding the piece of paper. Her face paled as her eyes scanned through the paper, fear returning in her green hues.

Itachi obviously wasn't giving up on her and he left this note to prove just that.

_Sakura,_

_Such a surprise, you managed to escape me. But really, my little blossom, do you honestly think you can escape my grasp? Once I set my sight on something, I will do anything to get it. You are mine, no matter how much you don't like it. The sooner you realize this, the better. _

_There is no hiding from me._

_Run all you like, but I'll catch you._

_There is no escaping me, my little blossom._

_Your Master,_

_Itachi_

**A/N—**This chapter seem rather short to me, but I hope you all like it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up next week if possible.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note_;; Wow. I haven't updated in a long time! I've been having a difficult time; summer school, vacations, a tough time in high school. Blah, I hate school. Anyway, I am starting up this story again, but it will be _better_. I'm revising it and everything and I'll also have a different name. I'll hopefully be able to get it up either tomorrow or Tuesday. **Promise.**


End file.
